Timeless Love: Part Two
by tears of an angel
Summary: [InuKag]The history from 50yrs ago is fated to repeat,but can love change the course of tragedy?Will IY and Kagomes newfound love endure the fate and traps Naraku has set up?Naraku n Kikyo have joined forces,Kikyo is full of hatred for Kagome,the new miko
1. xxxEpic One:Affinityxxx

Sequel to "The Return of Kikyo: Part One"  
  
*  
  
For the ppl who have not read PART ONE of this sequel, I'll introduce myself, I am an angst, romance, action/adventure writer that is trying to keep my fic in balance b/w lightness and angst. I also try to add a lot of fluff...but not too much that it's out of character.  
  
Question: is the Hakama wut InuYasha wears under his Haori???  
  
*** Fifty years ago, a tragic history had occurred between InuYasha and Kikyo. Now, that tragic history is fated to occur to Kagome, since she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Time....do not underestimate it. Time has the power to break apart love, to kill and create. Time will throw many problems at InuYasha and Kagome...will their love endure....can it change the course of the fate they are bound to go through? **  
  
*  
  
------ Timeless Love: Part Two -----  
  
Whatever happens....I'll always stay by your side.....My love for you is timeless and eternal.....Ashiteru.....my Kagome -InuYasha [from 'Part One']  
  
*  
  
============= Chapter One =============  
  
Tears.  
  
Pain.  
  
Tragedy.  
  
It's all worth it if you have,  
  
Love  
  
*  
  
The sky was dark, filled with glittering stars. The moon shone from above down at the two people that held each other tight, murmuring soft and loving words to each other.  
  
One had tears pouring down her face, the other covered in blood. Blood all over his wounded body, and streaking down his face.  
  
His breathing short and weak.  
  
The cool wind of the night brushed gently against them, as her silky black hair brushed against his wounded self.  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha weakly whispered.  
  
"InuYasha....do you think you can walk back to the hut? It's not that far" Kagome said, still crying from joy, relief and sadness. It hurted to see InuYasha like this, but she was glad that he was alive.  
  
"Keh, I'm not that hurt" InuYasha weakly muttered, sitting up from Kagome's lap, then hissed from the pain that shot through his wounded body.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, as she held him, "God, you're so stubborn, and you're half dead......" she said in a shaky tone.  
  
InuYasha turned and glared at Kagome.  
  
"Well...... you are. You look just like a pulp of blood" Kagome added in tears.  
  
"I'm alright....Kagome" InuYasha said through his clenched teeth as he stood up. The pain throbbing throughout his body. He unsteadily started to walk.  
  
"InuYasha......" Kagome whispered in worry.  
  
InuYasha bit down on his lips from the pain he felt. He placed his weight heavily on Kagome's shoulder that were the only things holding him up.  
  
"I'm not gunu stay here to rot.....we have to get back" InuYasha pointed out.  
  
"Hai" Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha gave a small whimper, the pain overwhelming him.....  
  
He suddenly collapsed to the ground, holding his wounded body. He could feel his body trembling from the pain and lack of strength.  
  
His mind was still just a blur, with an image of Kagome clearly imprinted in it.  
  
Kagome.....she was the only thing that kept him away from the pulling of death.  
  
Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
~InuYasha, you're so hurt....~  
  
***Flashback***  
  
InuYasha tried to unloose the thin tight whip that was wrapped around his neck, but he couldn't.  
  
Seiyamie pulled his whip high into the air, and slammed it onto the ground, causing InuYasha to crash deep into the earth.  
  
Seiyamie raised his whip high up, InuYasha coughed from the whip tightly wrapped around his neck, it cutting into his skin, as blood streaked down his neck.  
  
Kagome watched in horror, trying to go and help InuYasha, But Naraku had some kind of roots holding in her place. And had put a slight spell on her so that she wouldn't be able to speak or cry out his name.  
  
"Showing him that you cared would have helped him a lot....." Naraku told Kagome coldly.  
  
~InuYasha!!!!~  
  
"So sad....having to depart with him on such bad terms..... InuYasha probably thinks that you don't love him anymore....."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Kagome slumped over InuYasha, with her face buried on his shoulder,  
  
"InuYasha, get up....tell me that you're ok" Kagome cried in a muffled tone.  
  
"I'm....ok" he said in a whisper that was barley hearable.  
  
"Don't leave me.....not again..." Kagome cried, looking into his distant eyes.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
As Miroku lifted Kagome up onto Kilala, she felt InuYasha near her. She slowly opened her eyes to feel herself being carried up. She grasped InuYasha's bloody hands in confusion.  
  
He looked sadly down at her.  
  
"Kagome....." InuYasha whispered, he looked down at her pure hands that were holding his bloody hands. InuYasha closed his eyes, ~Will this be the very last time I see you.....~  
  
"Go" InuYasha whispered.  
  
Everyone stared sadly down at him as Kilala slowly began to rise into the air.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out loud, still holding onto his hands tightly, "don't let go, bring me down with you, I want to be with you!!"  
  
Their hands slowly slipped away.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled again as Kilala was now higher in the air. Miroku had to hold Kagome from pushing herself off.  
  
InuYasha stared up at Kagome, leaving him.....  
  
"YOU PROMISED!" Kagome cried, "that you'd never let go!!!!"  
  
"Save yourself and be happy..." InuYasha whispered, "Happiness it seems....is something I was never good at giving you. Gomen"  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"InuYasha.....come back" Kagome whispered a hopeless cry. Looking at InuYasha, who's eyes were getting more distant as the time slowly passed by.  
  
~If only time were to freeze....~  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha's eyes close. Her heart froze,  
  
~Is he.....dead?!!!!~  
  
"InuYasha!!!!" Kagome cried loudly.  
  
InuYasha could feel his mind becoming more light and fading away, his pain numbing.  
  
~That face......~  
  
There was a picture of a girl dressed in uniform, slowly fading away away from his mind, but stayed clear in his heart.  
  
"InuYasha...." the voice called at him.....calling for him.  
  
~That face.....~  
  
"Ashiteru....." she whispered hopelessly at him.  
  
~Kagome....~  
  
InuYasha forced himself back to reality, feeling the pain shoot back at him again. No longer feeling the numbness of giving up. He couldn't give up life that seemed so precious when Kagome was in it, and such a waist to give it up.  
  
He gently wiped the tears from her eyes,  
  
"I wont...leave you" he weakly whispered, "you won't be able to.....bring me back. Go get help...from the rest....."  
  
"I....don't want to leave you...."  
  
"Just...go"  
  
Kagome nodded as tears flew off her cheeks. She stood up and ran in the direction of the hut.  
  
"InuYasha hold on....."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Miroku stared at Sango who was pacing the floor of the hut.  
  
Shippo continued on crying as Kilala purred sadly beside him.  
  
Kaede sat in the corner frowning,  
  
~Where could Kagome possibly be.....she has been gone for quite a time~  
  
Everyone didn't want to believe the obvious possibility of what Kagome had done.....suicide. It was the most scary, but possible possibility, InuYasha was dead......and Kagome had dearly loved him.  
  
Sango paced the hut, tears dripping down her face.  
  
"We should have stopped her while we could, Houshi-sama" Sango cried.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked at the floor, ~We've lost InuYasha...I hope we haven't lost Kagome-sama as well~  
  
Sango rested her head against the wall,  
  
"Oh God..." Sango whispered in pain, "We lost TWO damn people now!!" she cried out loud.  
  
Miroku stood up and walked over to her, holding her tightly,  
  
"Sango-chan.....we've lost InuYasha. Don't give up on Kagome. She may not have done what we fear"  
  
"Then what....what would she have been doing for so long?!"  
  
"I don't know.....I really don't know...." He whispered.  
  
Sango slammed her fist on the wall in frustration, and trembling in anguish. InuYasha was gone....the person who had always acted as if he didn't give a damn, but he had shown that he cared. He had stopped her once from killing her own brother. And now Kagome.....the person she shared all her thought and secrets with. The person she felt for as her own sister......  
  
Miroku held Sango in his arms. She stared at the wall with wide eyes in surprise.  
  
Shippo turned around and continued to cry.  
  
"I'll hold you until you stop trembling" he whispered.  
  
Sango closed her eyes, tears rushing down her face. They heard footsteps running towards the entrance of the hut.  
  
Everyone turned to see a girl, her Kimono covered in blood. Her face pale, and panting from the lack of breath. With tears running down her face.  
  
"What....the hell" Miroku muttered in shock.  
  
Sango stared at Kagome, ~she stabs herself and comes to us to die in front of us?~  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried, "what have you done to yourself"  
  
Kagome started to cry harder, trying to speak.  
  
"It's not....not my blood.....it's....it's InuYasha's. Come, please! Come help him back here!" Kagome cried.  
  
"N- Nani?! He's alive?" Kaede cried in shock.  
  
"Hai"  
  
Miroku dashed out of the hut, then halted.  
  
"Um.....where?"  
  
"Follow me" Kagome said, running to where InuYasha would be lying, bleeding himself to death.  
  
Kaede stayed in the hut, getting all the medications and things needed for InuYasha's arrival.  
  
She frowned as she got ready, ~InuYasha could be in a dying state....it has been two days, and he has been traveling here in such a bad state. He must have bled half his blood out already~  
  
She told Shippo and Kilala to help as well.  
  
Shippo walked around the hut, bring things Kaede told him to here and there, sniffing from tears.  
  
"WAAAaaaa, If InuYasha dies, no one is going to make fun of me anymore" Shippo cried.  
  
Kilala stopped purring and stared at Shippo, looking at him as if he was out of his mind.  
  
Everyone slightly jumped as they heard someone crashing through the door.  
  
It was Miroku and Sango, with InuYasha's arms heavily sround their shoulders for support. His head hanging from the lack of strength and conscousness.  
  
Kagome had tried to help, but it was as if Sango and Miroku had forgotten about her. Too busy tending to InuYasha as if she were a fragile thing.  
  
They lay InuYasha on the matt draped in thick blankets as InuYasha curled up from the cold that shivered through his weakened body. But it increased the pain from moving.  
  
Kagome watched, pain throbbing in her heart to see InuYasha in so much pain.  
  
He lay on the matt as Kaede tended him, telling the rest to leave for a while since it would be a gory business. InuYasha's eye lids closed and opened, trying to stay conscious.  
  
"I'm not leaving" Kagome said determinedly.  
  
Kaede looked at her and shook her head,  
  
"It would be better if you left, Kagome"  
  
"No!" Kagome said, "I'm staying right here with InuYasha!"  
  
"Please, Kagome. I wont be able to concentrate with people arounf. When I need help, I shall call for you. Sango shall stay and help. You are not well to see such gore"  
  
"It's InuYasha we're talking about here! I WONT leave him!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome....just....go" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"B- But...." Miroku came and gently pulled Kagome out of the room, as Kilala and Shippo followed.  
  
"This might hurt a bit....." Kaede said, as she dabbed a cleansing herbal liquid on his wound.  
  
Kagome tightly closed her eyes hearing InuYasha whimpering from the pain. Miroku rubbed her back to comfort her.  
  
"He'll be alright Kagome-sama" he whispered sadly.  
  
"You should go rest, that's what Lady Kaede asked for"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "no"  
  
Kagome nodded, she wouldn't loose faith in InuYasha....  
  
The sound of InuYasha in pain went on for hours until everything was finally all tended to, as InuYasha slowly fell into a sleep where his body felt numb.  
  
Kagome silently peeked in to see Sango and Kaede all covered in blood, looking weary and disturbed by how much InuYasha was wounded.  
  
"Thank God he is a demon and not a human......if a human he was, he would surely have died.....he shall heal much faster than a human" Kaede told Sango.  
  
Miroku walked over and sat next to Sango as he held her weary self in embrace. She gave a shuddering sigh as she rested her head on him.  
  
Kagome sadly looked at InuYasha who was in an uncomfortable sleep  
  
She kneeled down next to InuYasha, holding his cold hands. She looked at his face that was no longer covered in blood, Kaede and Sango had done a good job cleaning him up, Kagome had to admit. His forehead had bandage wrapped around, with spots of blood on it.  
  
Kagome gently stroked InuYasha's hands,  
  
~You'll live InuYasha.....I just know you will....I can feel it in my blood~  
  
Kaede and Miroku left the room to talk. Shippo and Kilala had fallen asleep while waiting. Sango went over to Kagome and sat beside her.  
  
"Kagome-chan.....so what....happened to you?" she asked.  
  
"I feel so foolish......I was about to end it...." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango gave a sigh of relief that Kagome hadn't committed such an act.  
  
"InuYasha stopped me before I could....I was so glad to see him, I thought he was dead" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Did you talk to InuYasha about.....why he betrayed you with Kikyo and never told you?" Sango asked.  
  
A tear ran down Kagome's cheeks,  
  
"He never betrayed me...."  
  
"N-Nani?! B- But you said..."  
  
"It had been Naraku disguised as InuYasha..the day before he betrayed Kikyo as InuYasha.....when he....became one with her.....it wasn't InuYasha"  
  
Sango closed her eyes in relief and pain for what Kagome must have felt for having treated InuYasha so dryly when he had done nothing at all in the first place.  
  
"But.....I'm glad it wasn't true" Kagome whispered with a sad smile.  
  
*************************************************  
  
* One week Later [didn't want my first chappie to be too depressing *  
  
Kagome smiled as she leaned back against the cherry blossom tree. The cool sweet spring wind brushing through the tree, as Sakura's drifted to the ground.  
  
She turned her gaze to her side to see InuYasha sitting next to her, still not completely healed and still in a bit of pain. But still alive.  
  
InuYasha hesitantly turned his head and looked down at Kagome who was gazing up at him with a warm smile. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Eh......" InuYasha's face turned a little pink as he looked down at Kagome, ~I never do get used to being this close to her.....~  
  
They gazed out, watching the cherry blossom's gently blowing onto the ground.  
  
~I could live my life without many things, but I couldn't face my life tomorrow without your loving arms to hold me....you're the heartbeat of all I do. You're like the air I breath....Kagome~  
  
He reached his hand out and placed it over hers.  
  
Kagome softly smiled and looked down at his hands, but felt a little sad seeing bruises and unhealed gashed on his skin.  
  
InuYasha felt his harm melting as it always did when he was with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome.....ashiteru"  
  
"I love you too....." she whispered back.  
  
They sat together peacefully, their hearts light and happy, cherishing that moment, knowing that there would be tougher times to come....  
  
*************************************************  
  
Miroku and Sango secretly spied on InuYasha and Kagome behind a bush in the forest, hidden by shadows.  
  
"Wow....InuYasha's getting really good at the two timing thing" Miroku muttered.  
  
"Kikyo's gone now, so it's not 'two timing' anymore" Sango muttered back.  
  
"Then...he's very good at trying to get a girl into his bed...jeez, look at him! He could touch wherever he wants and Kagome would fall for him and let him! He has been influenced by me, the master, and now is becoming more skilled than I!" Miroku said.  
  
Sango had many stress marks all over her head,  
  
"InuYasha is NOT those type of perverts like you!!! Just because he knows that Kagome loves him, he wouldn't take advantage of her. He loves her, so he respects her......"  
  
"Are you serious! You call him teasing her 24-7 respecting?!" Miroku pointed out.  
  
"BAKA! I meant respect as in the...other way. If she...was ready for it, then...yah" Sango said uncomfortably, "but if not, he wouldn't try and take advantage of her LIKE YOU WOULD!"  
  
Miroku sighed,  
  
"Hai .....hai" he muttered as his hands habitually wandered off.  
  
Sango smacked him hard across the face, leaving a red finger print imprinted on his cheeks.  
  
"OWE! What was that for?!" Miroku asked, "I love you...so....why can't I! I never knoew that loved one's would still hit each other!"  
  
"Let's just say that it wasn't a hit on the face, but imprinting on your face of how much I love you. And when the sign of my love for you fades from your face, I'll imprint another after another after another....."  
  
"I get the point" Miroku muttered, rubbing his swore cheeks, "can't you just kiss me?"  
  
Sango's face turned red,  
  
"No" she muttered as she turned and walked away, but her heart beating fast. In her heart was a chibi form of her jumping around squealing, 'ahhh, kiss Miroku the pervert?! WAAAAAAHH......'  
  
~He kissed me before....~ Sango thought as she halted in her path.  
  
"Huh....." Miroku stared at Sango who slowly turned around and walked towards him. He could feel his heart pounding fast, the feeling in his heart that he only felt for Sango.  
  
She looked down at the ground, her face burning fast. She looked up into his eyes and slowly pecked a kiss on his cheeks.  
  
Miroku turned red,  
  
"Sango....." Miroku whispered.  
  
Sango looked down, ready to hear him say that he loved her.  
  
Silence.  
  
~I'm waiting.....~  
  
"Is that all I get?" he asked.  
  
A stress mark appeared on Sango, as she grinded her teeth.  
  
~What more does he want!!!!! That was all my pride could do!!!!!!!! BAKA!!!!!!!~  
  
Miroku stepped closer, and Sango stopped cursing Miroku.  
  
He dipped his head down and kissed her gently on the lips....'gently' so that he wouldn't scare her off by making her think he had perverted intentions.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome had been walking down with their hands holding together, but seeing Sango and Miroku, for some reason, their hands quickly separated.  
  
"Hey......" InuYasha muttered, looking down at a blurry figure of Miroku and Sango (his eyes a little damaged, but would heal very soon).  
  
Kagome gasped, "AWWW, they're making out!!!"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome in confusion,  
  
"Making....out?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yah.....that's when two people...you know kiss and stuff" Kagome answered.  
  
"Keh, whatever" InuYasha cracked his knuckles, "I'll beat the shit out of Miroku for bring Sango under his hentai spell as well"  
  
"No-----"  
  
But Kagome was too late, InuYasha began to speed to where the couple was. His speed still not as fast from all his injuries.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango then at the speeding red light of InuYasha in hopelessness.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled automatically, then greatly regretting it in the end.  
  
BAM!  
  
InuYasha crashed into the ground as Kagome went skipping towards the hole. InuYasha slowly rose up from the hole, glaring at Kagome with evil eyes. His body aching like crazy,  
  
"BAKA!!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he ran after Kagome who sped away.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked around.  
  
"Huh.....I swear I heard something......" they both muttered.  
  
"Nope...."  
  
"Let's get back to the hut" Miroku suggested. Sango smiled as they walked hand in hand back.  
  
InuYasha chased after Kagome who was yelling at him with exhaustion to stop, that his wounds would re-open.  
  
"OK, OK! InuYasha, GOMEN!" Kagome cried, still running.  
  
"I'm gunu get you Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, still chasing after her, slow from his wounds. But knew that he wound catch her within a few more seconds.  
  
Kagome turned and faced InuYasha, running backwards.  
  
"Haha, you're so slow with your wounds! And I said SORRY!" Kagome said.  
  
"Keh, I'll catch you and shred you up!" InuYasha threatened.  
  
Kagome tripped over a stone as she tumbled onto her back. InuYasha's eyes widened as he tried to stop himself from running over Kagome and ended up on top of Kagome.  
  
They looked at each other with wide eyes and quietly panting in exhaustion. Both their hearts beated fast.  
  
"Ouch...my wounds hurt" InuYasha whispered, still looking down at kagome.  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks beginning to burn.  
  
InuYasha's lips came hesitantly closer to hers. Now only but a couple of centimeters away......  
  
InuYasha could feel his heart skip a beat  
  
Kagome felt his burning lips pressing gently against hers. He gently kissed her burning lips, as it slowly opened to him.  
  
His kiss became deeper.....deeper than it had been before.  
  
He could feel his mind spinning from the warmth of her body, her scent, the closeness...and the fact the this person was Kagome.  
  
~It seems that I express my love for her more and more each time I kiss her.....I don't want to go too far......~  
  
InuYasha rolled off of Kagome and lay next to her on his back, staring up at the bright blue sky. Letting the cool spring wind blow through him, making him cool down.  
  
"Gomen...." InuYasha muttered, not knowing why he had just apologized.  
  
Kagome just lay on her back, waiting to make her heart beat slow down.  
  
They silently stared up at the sky.  
  
Kikyo's Shini-dama-chuu's shot across the sky and disappeared. Both InuYasha and Kagome had saw it...  
  
InuYasha felt something bitter and painful arise in his heart, ~Kikyo....~  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
"Yah......" Kagome answered in a whisper.  
  
"I know...this may be the wrong time to ask....but" Inuyasha glanced over at her, "what was the reason you got mad at me for....but then Kikyo had told you it wasn't true?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You don't have to tell me...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
"No, I'll tell you....it'll just hurt you.....that's why" Kagome whispered painfully, her heart now crying.  
  
"Wut..."  
  
A tear ran down Kagome's cheeks and outlined down her face.  
  
"Fifty years ago....before the day Naraku had disguised himself as you.....he had made himself into you and......had...become one with Kikyo.....before that day......"  
  
InuYasha stared blankly at the sky, his heart no longer beating.  
  
"InuYasha....?" Kagome whispered a cry, tears streaking down.  
  
"Why did it have to come to this....." InuYasha whispered painfully, ~Kikyo, I feel both betrayed and disgusted......even though you hadn't known that it was Naraku. Is that why you felt so betrayed....is that why you thought I belonged to you always....Kikyo.....I guess it was Naraku who belonged to you all the time.....~ InuYasha could feel anger towards Naraku for being so cruel.  
  
~Kikyo must be suffering a lot.....~ InuYasha sadly realized, which Kikyo was not [which was proved in 'Part One']  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome, feeling her warm hands holding his, telling him that whatever happened, she would suffer with him. That he wasn't alone.....  
  
InuYasha looked to the side at Kagome and warmly smiled.  
  
~Arigato.....~  
  
~But the trouble in my heart for Kikyo......is something I alone can do~  
  
**~~ I always have a problem wit da kissing scenes. I dun know how to write it. From part of one of this fic, someone asked if the thing about Kikyo and Naraku having "done it" 50 years ago was rlly the manga thing. Um, nope, it's not. It was just a made up twist in my story ^^ *phew* aren't you guys glad that I didn't make it rlly IY who had "done it" wit dat Kikyo?! Well Sorry that I had to leave you guys off here!!! Gomen. And.... I tried to keep it as light as possible since it was the first chapter. More angst is to come, and light stuff, n fluff, n action (but action comes a little later on) Sorry for the depressing cut off of this chapter ^^ ~~**  
  
Vote:  
  
* Who wants...*cough* more fluff...I mean like PG-13 fluff, nothing further than that????  
  
Note to Sango13: I'm working on the "sealed fate" fic...well I'll get to it now 


	2. Endless sorrow

**~~ Hello my fellow readers and reviewers ^_^" I hope you guys are all enjoying my Sequel so far.... If you have any correction or ideas for me, feel free to email or review it to me. But NO flares ^^ OK?!!!!! KK, then....on wit da story ~~**  
  
Note: I have this weird feeling that this wont be as long as "the return of Kikyo" and I might just kill and get rid of Kikyo in this fic...somewhere. Iunno, but I can feel the tension of ppl getting pissed wit me for keeping Kikyo in for too long ^^" Gomen, I'm jus rlly addicted to this "now" kinda broken love triangle.  
  
*  
  
"I love you  
  
Not only for what you are  
  
But for what I am  
  
When I am with you."  
  
--- Roy Croft  
  
*  
  
============= Chapter Two =============  
  
~But the trouble in my heart for Kikyo......is something I alone can do~  
  
InuYasha held her hands tighter,  
  
~But no matter what....we'll always be together~  
  
"Wouldn't life be better without me?" InuYasha asked, just in wonder at what she was going to say.  
  
"No, life would have no meaning without you.......you make my life feel full and special" Kagome whispered back, "I love you as you are, and I love my life with you in it"  
  
InuYasha felt his heart melting, and burning, he closed his eyes, the bright morning light reflecting through his closed eyes.  
  
~ Is it fair for someone to be this happy.....~  
  
Deep inside his mind he had this guilty feeling. While he should be thinking about Kikyo, he just couldn't....His mind was to bright with the thought of Kagome blinding away the thoughts of Kikyo.  
  
He never realized.....that Kikyo was the cause of all his misery and darkness. She was like a ghost that poisoned his mind, filling it with guilt and pain. The past which was something that had past, but wouldn't leave his mind. Something in him told him that his mind could only rest if Kikyo would finally leave and be at rest.  
  
But if it meant that he'd have to leave with Kikyo for her to be at rest......it was now out of the question. He would live with all the darkness in the world, poisoning his mind......if he could be with Kagome.  
  
They both looked up at the sky, while they lay on the grass that gently brushed against them. Cherry blossoms flying with the wind, as the sweet scent of spring breezed past them.  
  
Naraku looked at the mirror Kana was holding up for him,  
  
~ So......InuYasha. You look very happy and keeping that shard all to yourself.....you do not deserve it. It is mine~  
  
He felt someone's hands resting on his shoulder,  
  
It felt strange.....no one ever got near enough, or dared to tough him. Naraku looked around to see Kikyo looking icily at the mirror.  
  
"How do you like this scene" Naraku muttered.  
  
"InuYasha is foolish in having chosen that girl.....more over, my reincarnation. I do not need to do anything to get revenge on him.....it shall come to him by fate" Kikyo whispered quietly.  
  
Naraku glanced back at Kikyo in confusion.  
  
"As my reincarnation.....Kagome shall go through the same tragic fate I had gone through 50 years ago and am still suffering now......and you shall be included in the repeat of....history"  
  
"I....."  
  
"You shall make their fates worse than it shall be" Kikyo said.  
  
Naraku glared at Kikyo, he stood up and tightly held Kikyo's neck painfully tight.  
  
"No one commands me, Lady Kikyo" he coldly whispered to her.  
  
She glared back at him,  
  
"Do not dare touch me....." She hissed at him. Naraku let go, knowing quite well of Onigumo's wrath, "I am not commanding you, I am merely telling and helping you of all I know"  
  
Naraku turned and walked away from Kikyo,  
  
"It sounds like a great idea" he muttered, "we shall flow along with their fates, but adding a touch more to it....how perfect"  
  
Naraku knew what fate Kikyo was talking about, he knew exactly what tragic history she said would repeat...... It all was perfect.  
  
~Kagome and InuYasha would not be able to stand against their destined fate. Kagome is somewhat like Kikyo I guess then, since they are both of the same soul......thus, it means that her love would be as weak as it was with Kikyo's, as will InuYasha's love would be for Kagome's. But......why do I feel as if their love is....so much more different from the shallow love there was between InuYasha and Kikyo.......?~  
  
Naraku looked at the woman he was going to ask to help with the plan......he needed someone to train Kagome.....and make her life into Kikyo's.....and to keep and eye on Kagome to do their plan.....that would succeed since fate was on his and Kikyo's side.  
  
************************************************  
  
Sango and Miroku had changed their mind and had walked to the water's bank.  
  
Sango sat down on the edge and dipped her bare foot into the cool water.  
  
Miroku sat down and also put his bare foot into the cool water, copying Sango.  
  
They glanced at each other, Sango looked away in a blush, but Miroku gave her a big shameless smile.  
  
Sango felt her foot brush against Miroku's under the rushing water. She suddenly could feel Miroku's finger's rubbing a little on her bottom.  
  
She kicked his feet hard.  
  
"OWE!"  
  
"Your hands wandered again" she muttered.  
  
Miroku had "anime tear" rushing down his face,  
  
"This is so hard!!!! To keep my hands away from you!!!!" he cried. Then he stopped crying. They heard someone approaching them.  
  
"Huh...."  
  
They both turned to see Kaede.  
  
"Lady Kaede, what bring you out?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Do I need a reason to be out?" she asked back.  
  
"Oro....no, gomen"  
  
"I am here to call you into the hut, Miroku for some business" Kaede said seriously.  
  
"Oro......." Sango then said in confusion.  
  
"Come Miroku......it's about Kagome"  
  
Sango shot up from her spot as water splashed onto Miroku who had still been sitting down.  
  
"Is she hurt?!!!!!"  
  
Kaede smiled, "No, no my dear....you do not need to worry"  
  
Sango sighed, "hai......."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kagome and InuYasha walked into Kaede's hut, to see Kaede, Miroku and a mysterious woman all sitting around the hut.  
  
InuYasha looked around in confusion.  
  
The unknown woman stood up, she was tall and slim, and looked very graceful but strict. Her hair was tied loosely at the end with a red hair tie, and wore the red and white Haori a miko would wear.  
  
Kagome could tell that this woman was not at all young from the visible streaks of white in her black hair. She looked very old....and did not. She looked to be Kaede's age, but her figure looked so.....young.  
  
The lady walked to Kagome and looked straight into Kagome's eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I am glad to have finally met you. My name is Lady Metaka, and I am here to discuss some important business with the new miko" she said.  
  
InuYasha felt his heart freeze, something made him go cold hearing the word "miko".  
  
Kagome glanced at InuYasha and looked back at Lady Metaka.  
  
"H- Hai...."  
  
Kagome and Lady Metaka sat down with Kaede and Miroku while InuYasha sat far away at the door.  
  
"Ano.....what is this all about?" Kagome asked.  
  
Lady Metaka moved close up to Kagome and held Kagome's face with her cold hands. Kagome looked into the Ladies wise eyes, as she looked into Kagome's young and lively eyes.  
  
Lady Metaka frowned,  
  
"I can sense a lot of miko power in her....more than I have ever sensed in any miko's I have trained......she has a lot of power, but she does not know how to use it......"  
  
"Why.....are we talking about this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Can you purify and sense Shards as Lady Kaede said you could?" the lady asked.  
  
"H- Hai......" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I cannot sense a strong courage in you as your reincarnation had....." Lady Metaka muttered.  
  
InuYasha's ears perked up, he turned and glared at the Lady from the corner of his eyes. He hated to hear people comparing Kagome with Kikyo......  
  
He felt something uneasy about Lady Metaka......  
  
He didn't like her.  
  
"Monk, please read Kagome's mind for me, is she the true miko who is to protect the shard?" Lady Metaka asked.  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened.....  
  
Miroku said as he touched Kagome's head with two fingers and closed his eyes.  
  
** A picture of the Shikon no Tama flashed through his head, then Kagome**  
  
Miroku moved back,  
  
"Hai....."  
  
"Hmm.... Then I must train you. Lady Kagome" the woman told her.  
  
Kagome looked at them in confusion,  
  
"What's going on?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"You are the new priestess once you pass all the basic training......"  
  
"NANI?!" Kagome cried.  
  
Lady Metaka frowned,  
  
"You are too lively, a priestess is to act calm and perfect....and must not speak so loudly or speak too much"  
  
Kagome just stared at them.  
  
"NANI?!" came a voice from behind.  
  
Lady Metaka saw someone standing rudely in front of her, she looked up to see a demon. She glared at him.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, telling Kagome to act like such a bitch?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
Lady Metaka merely smiled,  
  
"Was not the person you had fallen in love with.....this kind of person?"  
  
"......Keh! What the hell's wrong with you?! Kagome is best off as she is! That personality wouldn't match her"  
  
Lady Metaka ignored InuYasha and looked back at Kagome,  
  
"Your job is to protect the shard and guard it with your LIFE.....and to use your miko powers to slay off all the existing demons.....like him"  
  
"NO!" Kagome cried, "I don't HAVE to do this! I'm not slaying ANY demons that don't deserve to die!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Of course.....I know that....but it would be best if you just stayed away from such creatures" Lady Metaka said glancing at InuYasha.  
  
"WHY?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Take the woman I had once taught when she was young as an example.....the miko, Kikyo. Look what has happened to her because of her love for that demon boy"  
  
"KISAMA! Leave Kagome alone!" InuYasha yelled, feeling pain shoot through his body from yelling.  
  
~My wounds still kill....~  
  
"I'm going back home!" Kagome cried, trying to get up. But Lady Metaka grasped Kagome tightly by the wrist and pulled her back down.  
  
"Your home is now here. You will only be aloud off duty once in a while to return to your world I was told about"  
  
Kagome looked at Kaede in horror. She sadly looked away.  
  
"Can't you do anything about this?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I wish.....i could. But Lady Metaka has more power than me. She is the one who trains the miko's.....and decides who is to protect the shard. I cannot go against her " Kaede sadly whispered.  
  
Lady Metaka's hands were still tightly holding Kagome's wrist,  
  
"If you wish for this world to be ruled by youkai, then do....leave and do not follow your duty. If you choose to see all your loved ones die....and be tortured, it is all fine with me"  
  
Kagome looked helplessly at InuYasha, her eyes looking sad and lost.  
  
InuYasha pulled Kagome's wrist out of the miko's grasp and pulled Kagome close to him.  
  
"Leave her alone! We were doing perfectly fine, protecting the Shard together with our friends! And we don't need some old hag to tell us what to do" InuYasha hissed..  
  
"Haha, you are clever InuYasha. Do you wish to steal another miko's heart in order to take that Shikon no Tama once again?"  
  
This hit InuYasha at full blast, the arms that were wrapped around Kagome dropped to his side as he just stared at Lady Metaka.  
  
~What's with this lady.....~  
  
Miroku shot up, anger burning inside,  
  
"Will you leave them alone?! InuYasha is our faithful friend!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha. You must be very good at heart snatching, even convincing the heart of a monk"  
  
"Lady Metaka, you are going too far" Kaede whispered.  
  
"I dearly apologies....I just strongly disfavor demons....even if their a half bred" Lady Metaka muttered.  
  
InuYasha cracked his knuckles, mad enough to kill her. But Kagome leaned her head on his chest. InuYasha suddenly calmed down and looked sadly at Kagome.  
  
He wrapped his hands around her waist and walked her out of the hut,  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha whispered, "sorry 'bout that"  
  
Kagome stopped walking and just stared at the ground, then slowly turned her gaze back towards the hut.  
  
Kagome gazed back at the hut......she looked sadly at the place. InuYasha stepped in front,  
  
"Kagome....don't do it......you aren't meant to be that person that Metaka lady told you, you had to be......Kagome....don't" InuYasha whispered with a frown.  
  
"InuYasha....it's my job......I guess it's as well as my fate......and if I don't......the world will go dark" Kagome whispered, "I have to protect the shard"  
  
"Kagome! We can do it together, with Sango and the rest. We don't need to give it over to the damn miko. Kagome, I don't want you to do this! I know.....maybe it is your fate to do this.....but not in the way Lady Metaka mentioned it as" InuYasha said,  
  
~What if Kagome turns into Kikyo.....all calm and....not as Kagome would act. I don't want her to change.....then she wont be the Kagome I love~  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha,  
  
"Why not InuYasha? It wont be that bad......" Kagome whispered with a sad smile as she walked past InuYasha, back towards the hut.  
  
InuYasha ran up to Kagome and held her wrist gently, Kagome looked back to see his face lowered.  
  
"Kagome.....stop this. Always hurting yourself to help others......" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"InuYasha......there wouldn't be any good in this world if it weren't for people like me" Kagome said in her usual cheerful tone, trying to lighten up the tension.  
  
His head touched Kagome's, his eyes closed, trying to remember everything about her.....  
  
"Whatever happens...I just want you to know.....that I love you for who you are.....and that you will always be the best to me" he whispered to her, ~don't turn into Kikyo~ then he turned around. He hadn't yet gotten used to speaking out his feelings.....and never would.  
  
"Go Kagome....do what your heart tells you to" InuYasha muttered, ~But please stay as you are~  
  
Kagome reached out her hands to touch InuYasha's shoulder, to tell him that this wasn't a big deal. But she could feel someone's eyeing her. She turned to see Lady Metaka.  
  
Kagome hesitantly walked towards her, and took a glance at InuYasha.  
  
"Our training starts now" Lady Metaka said.  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"Come, follow me" Lady Metaka ordered.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking her?" InuYasha asked, his body throbbing in pain from the wounds that he did not feel, too paranoid with the thought of Kagome.  
  
"We will go to the temple to train you for today" Lady Metaka told Kagome.  
  
"When is she gunu come back?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"When I think that she has completed what I wished of her" Lady Metaka muttered.  
  
InuYasha stared at Kagome walking slowly away from him.  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
"Don't look back...." Lady Metaka ordered, "a true, perfect miko would never look back at the past, but the future of what she can achieve.  
  
Kagome felt her head pulling at her to turn and take a last glance at InuYasha....and she did.  
  
~I don't want to become perfect......that wouldn't be me~  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha standing there, watching her. She looked sadly forward.  
  
"A miko never reveals her emotions!" Lady Metaka said in a cutting tone.  
  
Kagome grinded her teeth in anger, ~I might as well be dead to become a perfect miko. The next thing you'll tell me is that a miko isn't aloud to breath!!!~  
  
They entered the temple. For hours, Lady Metaka showed Kagome around the temple, explaining what she'd have to do, the rituals she'd have to go through and that she'd always have to be humble and help the poor and wounded.  
  
"You must follow after Lady Kikyo's footsteps. And the rituals and spells you shall need to know will come naturally as well as through my teachings. But I shall teach you those bit by bit. We are in no hurry"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Now, how good is your arrow skill?"  
  
"Not bad I guess...."  
  
"A miko must always give a definite answer. If one does not have one, stay silent until you do!"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Now, I shall bring you outside to see your skills" Lady Metaka said.  
  
They stood outside the temple. Lady Metaka through Kagome and arrow and a bow to shoot with.  
  
"I want you to hit those blossoms that are falling from the tree"  
  
Kagome's chin dropped,  
  
"H- How am I supposed to do that?!"  
  
"Humph, not that skilled yet I guess.....then shoot the bark of the tree way over there"  
  
Kagome aimed....then shot. The arrow flying past it.  
  
Lady Metaka's jaws tightened,  
  
"I see.....You shall need to learn how to shoot well, for many times, you shall have to defend the shard" the lady said.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Good, you are not talking much"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Shoot again and again until I tell you to stop" she ordered.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"I can't believe you guys are making her do this" InuYasha hissed at Lady Kaede.  
  
"It was not I, she just came and asked me on and on about Kagome" Kaede answered.  
  
"Jeez......She must be torturing Kagome right now" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Shippo sighed, missing Kagome already.  
  
Kilala purred and rested herself against Shippo.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, listening to InuYasha and Kaede's conversation.  
  
"As a powerful and special miko....that Kagome is. She shall learn very fast.....I am sure of it. Kikyo was also like that, but Miroku had sensed greater power in Kagome he tells me......so she shall become a miko very fast" Kaede said.  
  
"And is that a GOOD thing?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I believe so...."  
  
"Bullshit.....she's gunu turn Kagome into someone we don't know.....and if that lady does, I swear, I'm gunu kill her" InuYasha seriously threatened.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The sky was getting dark, casting a shadow over the land. The cool air breezing through the lands, as the tall grasses would dance to the wind.  
  
"Shoot!" Lady Metaka commanded the tired and sweating Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at her target, the sight a bit blurry from her mind wanting rest. She had been going on like this for hours after hours, without drink or food.  
  
Kagome let go of her arrow as it missed her target by a mile.  
  
Kagome dropped the bow and arrows.  
  
"I can't do this!!! This is torture! You won't even give me anything to eat or drink, I can't concentrate!!!" Kagome cried.  
  
Lady Metaka walked over to Kagome,  
  
"Priestess' must defeat the weakness of humans. You must learn how to become stronger than an ordinary human!"  
  
"But I AM an ordinary human! You can't make me do this!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Lady Metaka took out a dagger and pressed it against Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome froze in shock.....  
  
"You were in pain were you not, going on for hours like that? Well, a miko must get used to such situations. Pain, that is what a miko shall go through every day of her life"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Close your eyes....." She commanded.  
  
Kagoem did as she was told, then felt the blade of the dagger cutting into her flesh, as the blade cut across from her back to the end of her back. Kagome could feel the burning pain shoot through her back as the blood soaked through her uniform.  
  
~Why is she doing this to me......~  
  
"Do you feel the blood......the pain?" Lady Metaka asked.  
  
"Yes...." Kagome whispered.  
  
"The pain that you feel now shall be a million times worse for the people who dwell in this era, while the demons controle this place. Is that what you want? A lot depends on you, and with duty and responsibility comes pain"  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tighter,  
  
***Flashback***  
  
InuYasha back flipped away, just in time before Seiyamie's sword had been pushed down through his neck. But he had read InuYasha's mind and swung his sword again, cutting through InuYasha's stomach as blood spilled out.  
  
InuYasha landed roughly on the ground, clutching his wound.  
  
*  
  
Kohaku retrieved his weapon and stepped away. He looked sadly at Sango,  
  
"It's better this way....." Kohaku whispered as he raised his weapon.  
  
Miroku frowned and stepped in front of Sango, thinking that Kohaku was going to hurt Sango.  
  
Kohaku closed his eyes,  
  
"Sayonara..." he whispered as he stabbed his blade into his back where the Tainted Shikon Shard was placed in. Blood spilled out as the shard dropped to the ground.  
  
And then he looked at Sango for the last time and gave her a warm smile,  
  
"I'm finally.....back" Kohaku whispered then dropped to the ground.  
  
"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled, "NO!" as she ran towards him.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Kagome felt her heart beating in pain and sadness,  
  
~If I become a priestess.....I'll be able to prevent tragedies like this......~  
  
She opened her eyes and looked on in determination,  
  
"What is it that I must do" Kagome asked in a weak whisper.  
  
"Begin by perfecting your shooting......"  
  
Kagome nodded as she continued on shooting, targeting her target in anger. She would not let anything happen to her friends, or make the world suffer more than they already were.  
  
Lady Metaka observed Kagome as she continued to shoot her arrow,  
  
~I have not seen a single thing similar to Lady Kikyo but the characteristics of always sacrificing things.....~ she realized.  
  
"You shall change out of these strange clothing when I give you time to rest. After, you shall return to shooting"  
  
Kagoem wanted to just drop dead.....  
  
~Foolish girl, she thinks as if the whole world is depending on her.....it kind of is, but not really. There are still good people out there, and people like InuYasha....~ Lady Metaka thought.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Everyone had been waiting at the door for Kagome's return....all morning and all afternoon, but she never came.  
  
Kaede finished wrapping fresh bandages around InuYasha's deeply wounded body and throwing away the soak and bloody bandages.  
  
"When she does come, tell Kagome that she is to sleep in the room next door" Kaede said.  
  
Everyone looked at her in question  
  
"Lady Metaka has told me that a miko should have her own sleeping place. She said it would not be decent of a miko to rest in a room with males in it as well...."  
  
"Keh, what crap" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kaede shrugged her shoulders and looked out into the dark sky,  
  
"InuYasha....I do not believe Kagome will be coming today"  
  
"That lady said she would" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Sango sighed and looked up at the sky that was already dark.  
  
"She'll probably come the next morning" Miroku muttered.  
  
"AWWWWW, no fair!!! She was supposed to come today! No fair, no fair, no fair, no fair, no fair-" Shippo cried and was cut off,  
  
InuYasha hit Shippo hard across the head,  
  
"Shut the hell up!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Waaaaaa, InuYasha hit me!" Shippo cried.  
  
"DUH! Everybody just saw me damn hit you, you don't have to repeat it again. They're not dumb like you"  
  
"Shut up!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Why don't you, you dumb ass kitsune"  
  
"I think Shippo's getting tired" Miroku muttered.  
  
They slowly retreated into the hut, leaving InuYasha to wait for Kagome.  
  
~Kagome.....come back.....I wont be able to rest until you do~  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, as the night wind breezed against him as his silver hair blew in the wind.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Wouldn't life be better without me?" InuYasha asked, just in wonder at what she was going to say.  
  
"No, life would have no meaning without you.......you make my life feel full and special" Kagome whispered back, "I love you as you are, and I love my life with you in it"  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"And I love you the way you are......Kagome" InuYasha whispered.  
  
~Why do I miss you so much already.......~  
  
Memories of Kagome flashed through his mind, forgetting again of the pain he had from his wounds. All he had to do was think of Kagome, and all the pain would disappear.  
  
The sweet thoughts of her made him drift off to sleep, still sitting outside....  
  
***Dream***  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome called at him.  
  
InuYasha stood in the field as he slowly turned around.  
  
Kagome ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him...around his neck.  
  
"Hi!!!" she said cheerfully as InuYasha had a comical face on, choking from Kagom's tight arms wrapping around his neck.  
  
"What the hell Kagome, are you trying to kill me?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"No baka!"  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha felt her arms loosening fom around his neck.  
  
"Kagome....?"  
  
He turned to see Kagome no longer, but Kagome who had changed into a miko,  
  
"Yes, I have come to kill you..." she whispered coldly as she raised her bow.  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
Then he saw an arrow flying towards him as it shot him to a tree that suddenly appeared.  
  
"No....Kagome....."  
  
***End of Dream***  
  
Suddenly he felt something warm slump next to him. InuYasha opened his eyes in a start. His heart beating fast.....  
  
He glanced to his side.....He saw a lady dressed as a miko in a red and white Haori, and for that one second....he thought it was Kikyo and was about to back away.  
  
But it wasn't Kikyo, it was Kagome...  
  
"I'm so....tired..." Kagome whispered weakly, barely hearable.  
  
"Kagome......" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"I'm back....."  
  
Kagome could feel her mind swirling around.....she also felt something inside her, as if it was storing up all the information she had learned.  
  
~Do not talk too much~  
  
~Do not express your feelings~  
  
~Do not look back~  
  
~You must be perfect~  
  
~Follow Kikyo's footstep, become her~  
  
But whenever she tried......she just couldn't get it. It just wouldn't fit her. When she followed what Lady Metaka told her to do, she felt as if she was just acting. It just....wasn't her.  
  
InuYasha wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome, she gave a slight whimper from the gash on her back. InuYasha backed away, ~Since when did she become this weak?~  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha realized that on Kagome'sYukata (the top part of the Haori), he could see red spots of.....blood.  
  
"My....head....feels so dizzy" Kagome whispered.  
  
"What the hell did she do to you?!" InuYasha asked in great worry.  
  
"She just...trained me....." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha whispered.  
  
She yawned,  
  
"I'm so hungry....and tired...and thirsty"  
  
"She's not training you! She's practically trying to kill you!" InuYasha said, his heart thumping fat. InuYasha gently helped Kagome up and led her into her own room she had now been told to stay in.  
  
Everything was already prepared, a matt, blanket.....everything.  
  
InuYasha gently made her sit down.  
  
He crouched down close in front of her,  
  
"I'll get you something to eat and drink" InuYasha whispered wondering how he was going to bandage up the wound on her back, he knew that if Kagome had been back in her normal senses......she wouldn't have liked his idea of bandaging her up....when the wound was all the way on her back, as he was about to get up to get the food, but Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around InuYasha, burying her face on his shoulder.  
  
"Hold me....." She whispered.  
  
"Eh......" InuYasha looked down at her, his heart beating fast. He wrapped his arms around Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt her heart go at ease,  
  
~When I'm in your arms.....I feel no pain. I feel as if I'm in another world.....~  
  
*  
  
**~~ Sorry that there wasn't much fluff here^^" FLUFF is COMING UP in the NEXT chapter!!!! And action....later, later on. Sorry I had to cut it off here ^^" As you can see from where had cut it off, fluff is SURE to come.....tell me how fluffy you want it to be. Fluff strongness from 1-5, write it down on your review so I know!!! ~~** 


	3. Temptation

**~~ Don't worry about Kagome. I wont make another damn Kikyo....who'd want our lively Kagome to turn into that boring, dead, rotten B**** ^_^" Oh yah, and to "Jammies2000" I know, I screwed up on Kaede and Miroku a bit, oops, I was in a little rush that time. I wanted to focus mostly on Inu n Kag I forgot to portray the rest properly. I'll fix them up in this chappy Ok, R&R ~~**  
  
WARNING: Extreme fluff...don't blame me, you guys wanted it. There will be some *cough * sensuality thing in this chappie, but...nothing further. GOMEN, if you are a reader who doesn't like these kind of fluff....  
  
*  
  
"Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists.... When we are parted, we  
  
each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two  
  
volumes of which the first has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be:  
  
incompleteness in absence."  
  
- Erich Fromm  
  
*  
  
============= Chapter Three =============  
  
Temptation.....  
  
InuYasha could feel the warmth of Kagome in his arms, as he held her tighter, pressing her body against his.  
  
Her scent was intoxicating....  
  
Kagome rested her head on his broad shoulder's.  
  
~I feel so dizzy......but it's not because all of my training from today~  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha whispered against her neck as a shiver ran throughout Kagome.  
  
"Yah....."  
  
"That miko lady...what did she do to you...." InuYasha asked.  
  
"Trained me...I guess" Kagome replied in a distant tone, her mind too filled with InuYasha.  
  
"I don't like her....I get this bad aurora from her....and what the hell is up with her giving you this gash on the back"  
  
"She said that I would need to get used to pain...." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What crap" InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"Hm....." Kagome asked, unable to keep her mind on earth.  
  
"Never mind...." InuYasha whispered, he could feel the blood soaking lightly against his fingers, "I'll get some things to make you feel better" InuYasha said, letting go of her gently and running out to get some food and bandages.  
  
InuYasha came rushing back holding things.  
  
He sat down next to Kagome, placing the tray of food down and the bandages next to him. He picked up a cup and filled it with water.  
  
"Drink up" InuYasha whispered to her.  
  
"Arigato" Kagome whispered as she gulped the water down, then sighed in relief.  
  
"Now some food" InuYasha said, holding the food with chopsticks to her mouth.  
  
"No...I'll eat later..." Kagome said lazily, just wanting to go sleep.  
  
InuYasha poked the food at her lips,  
  
"Eat...."  
  
"No..." Kagome whined, drifting off into her sleep world as she tried to lay down, but InuYasha held her waist and pulled her back to sitting position.  
  
"I'm not gunu make you starve to death in your sleep" InuYasha said, "eat"  
  
Kagome gave in and opened her mouth as she chewed on the food, and suddenly started feeling hungry again.  
  
InuYasha watched as Kagome munched down on the food.  
  
"Told you wench" InuYasha sighed.  
  
Kagome felt back to herself again,  
  
"Ahhhhhh, so full!" Kagome sighed, stretching her arms in the air. But winced from the pain that shot through her back.  
  
"You have a wound that miko bitch gave you...." InuYasha muttered.  
  
"Oh yah...." Kagome muttered.  
  
InuYasha crawled up behind Kagome so that he now faced her back.  
  
"Huh.....InuYasha, what are you doing-----" Kagome suddenly froze, feeling InuYasha's hands moving towards the front of her waist.  
  
"Inu....Yasha?"  
  
He started to untie her Haori.  
  
Kagome could feel her heart speeding fast. She felt as if she had a fever, feeling her whole body burning up.  
  
"I'm just gunu do something 'bout the wound on your back....." InuYasha muttered, having a hard time swallowing. His heart beating fast.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome whispered under her breath.  
  
InuYasha finally untied the material that held the Haori together, as the top piece of Kagome's Haori came down, revealing her bare back.  
  
She could feel the coldness of the air breezing against her back.  
  
She could feel herself blushing furiously as she decently covered the front of her with a blanket.  
  
InuYasha tried to look away to get the bandage, but he couldn't seem to revert his eyes away from her smooth bare back. He felt himself go a little tense, trying his best to act his normal self...  
  
He reached out and picked up the role of bandage as he unrolled it.  
  
He saw the long gash streaking down her back. He got a cloth and dabbed the blood away. He couldn't help but trace his hands gently down the gash. The speed of both their hearts sped.  
  
~Stupid bitch Metaka, I'll give her piece of my mind next I see her~  
  
InuYasha moved closer to Kagome in order to wrap it around her, he began to wrap it gently around her.  
  
Her face became brighter red as she constantly felt his hands brushing against her skin accidentally.  
  
InuYasha finished wrapping it around Kagome and tied it into a tight knot.  
  
"There....." InuYasha whispered, this had strangely been the most hardest thing to do in his life. He felt his heart beating so fast, cold sweat running down his face, his whole self burning as if he had caught a bad fever. ~Jeez....even defeating Naraku sounds easier...~  
  
InuYasha looked away as Kagome and just sat there, still trying to regain herself.  
  
"A- arigato..." she shyly whispered.  
  
"Yah....." InuYasha muttered as his eyes were pulled back to her.  
  
Kagome held the blanket closer to her, as they sat silently alone in the dark room. The cool wind of the night breezing against the hut.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened a little.....  
  
She could feel InuYasha closer to her now...and could actually feel his warm breathing against her bare shoulder.  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes, he could feel her warmth against his lips. He wanted to remember everything about her.....  
  
He was feeling something he had never felt for anyone, but Kagome.  
  
He wrapped his warm hands around her waist as he held her close to him, breathing in her scent, memorizing it.  
  
~Why do I feel like this when I'm near her....~  
  
Kagome leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
She had missed him so much.  
  
InuYasha lowered his lips close to her neck, his lips brushing gently against her bare neck. He suddenly wanted to know how her skin would feel against him, and how it would feel against his lips....  
  
InuYasha frowned, trying to regain himself.....but his mind felt all misty, intoxicated by her scent.  
  
He started to kiss and nuzzle her neck.  
  
Kagome could feel her heart thumping fast, ~This guy.....He really can't control himself....can he...not that I mind or anything~ Kagome thought as a blush appeared in her cheeks.  
  
Kagome turned, now facing InuYasha. He moved close to her and started to kiss her lips passionately. She was like a drug to him, that once you were addicted to it, it would be impossible to stop....  
  
As they kissed, Kagome slowly lay back on the floor with InuYasha over her. The blanket decently still covering her. She felt her own hands....automatically slipping through InuYasha's Haori, feeling the warmth of his bare shoulders....  
  
He started placing heated kisses down her neck.  
  
InuYasha stopped and sighed as he rolled near next to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and holding her near to him.  
  
Kagome buried her face on his shoulder, holding each other as if there was no tomorrow...  
  
He held her closely to his heart, two hearts beating fast. Two souls reaching out for each other, two people holding each other.  
  
~I know what I want now.....~ InuYasha thought, glancing down at Kagome who was snuggled up in his arms.  
  
~Me and Kagome.....I want....her to be....mine....Not two hearts, but one. Not two souls, but one.....I want to be a part of Kagome...~  
  
Realizing this, he felt his heart speed a little faster...  
  
~Kagome...being with you.....I don't even know who I am now. I feel so different with you~  
  
He rested his chin gently on top of her head,  
  
Kagome drifted peacefully into her dream world, with a happy smile on her face.  
  
InuYasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping face, looking so angelic.  
  
He gently tugged the blanket around her, so that she wouldn't freeze to death. He tugged his Haori back to its decent state and gazed at Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, his mind shot back to reality.....from out of his misty dream world.  
  
~Did I just....almost.....do it with her.....~  
  
InuYasha felt his face burning up, how was he going to face her tomorrow. He had never in his entire life became this intimate with a female.....  
  
He hadn't even come this 'close' with Kikyo. He couldn't even imagine becoming this close with Kikyo.....to think of it....just felt plain wrong.  
  
But with Kagome....it was different. Even in his normal self, he secretly longed for her, though, in his usual stubborn self, he didn't want to admit it.  
  
With Kagome gone, he had felt so...incomplete. As if a part of him had ripped away from him...  
  
He shook his head, he didn't want to be thinking about things like this....His mind raced, trying to decide how to act the next day.  
  
~I guess.....we're not really ready for the next step. I only just found out that I loved her......and Kikyo's still alive.....Erg, why can't she just....leave in peace.....~  
  
He glanced back at Kagome, his heart melting, seeing a peaceful smile on her lips.  
  
~Kagome....ashiteru~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Miroku couldn't go sleep, he just couldn't. He was worried about InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
The sky outside was pitch black, stars filling the velvet night sky as the moon softly glowed.  
  
Miroku sighed and got up and walked outside to check if InuYasha was still outside waiting.. But he was not.  
  
As he was walking, form a little distance away he heard two people talking.  
  
~Oooo....will this be some heated conversation between two lovers? Sneaking out at night?~ Miroku wondered as he followed the voices to the source.  
  
He saw Lady Metaka.......  
  
~That fuckin bitch.....I wouldn't have helped at all.....if I thought she was going to train Kagome and tell us she'd bring her back and not.....She also lied to me and Kaede, she told us that Kagome would like it. But Kagome definately did not look as if she liked it......~  
  
He looked closer.....to see her talking with......Kikyo?  
  
"I do not get why you wish me to do this....I see nothing wrong in that girl though" Lady Metaka said in a cool voice.  
  
"She has done many things wrong...just do as you say"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Train her well....turn her into me.....but that is ALL you are to do. That is all the plan you will deal with. After that....you may rest" Kikyo said.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Good" Then Kikyo turned and left.  
  
Miroku grinded his teeth,  
  
"So...this was all a set up?!" Miroku muttered.  
  
Lady Metaka gasped hearing someone near. She turned to see Miroku glaring at her.  
  
"Why did you do such a disgusting act? A pure miko, helping an evil one?" Miroku asked, "was this all a set up?"  
  
"I am doing this for Lady Kikyo for they shall spare me in the time when they retrieve that Shikon no Tama. You people are hopeless....."  
  
"Humph, I'll go report this....I can't believe you did this. You also lied big time o Lady Kaede and I. At the first time we met you, you acted so nice. Then when you finally met Kagome, you started to act like a bitch. We shouldn't have trusted you in the first place! Now prepare to feel the wrath of your evil"  
  
"No you shan't" Lady Metaka hissed as she quickly ran over to Miroku and pressed her finger onto his head as a blue glow appeared. She started to chant a spell that would cause Miroku to forget what he had seen and think it all a dream.  
  
"Go to sleep......it is all just a dream...." She whispered.  
  
Miroku felt a wave of mist go through his mind as his eye lids became heavy and fell back onto the ground.....  
  
*************************************************  
  
Miroku slowly opened his eyes to feel the warmth of the sunlight blinding his eyes. His head felt dizzy and a little painful.  
  
~Was that all a dream.....?~ Miroku wondered, looking around the hut to see everyone still asleep.  
  
"I guess it was...." he muttered, ~but I still don't like that miko....I should tell Lady Kaede just incase"  
  
He crawled over to Kaede and poked her awake. She looked at him in annoyance.  
  
"What is it Miroku-sama?" she asked.  
  
"It's about Lady Metaka...." Miroku whispered.  
  
Kaede closed her eyes, pain beating through her heart. Kagome had been such a dear child to her.....and she felt as if she had handed her over to the wrong hands. Ad yet...she had done that because she believed it was right....She didn't want to be selfish.  
  
"Nanda...." She asked.  
  
"I just have a really bad feeling about her" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Yes.....she has changed a lot from the last time I saw her which was two years ago. We had been very good friends back then...that is why I had so easily trusted her..." Kaede muttered.  
  
Miroku sighed, "I see...."  
  
Shippo peeked his eyes open,  
  
~Kagome's still not here? Maybe...she is back....~  
  
Shippo looked over at Kaede and Miroku silently muttering together. He silently snuck out of the hut and into the hut that Kagome 'could' be in.  
  
He slowly rolled open the door to see Kagome sleeping, he opened it wider to see....InuYasha sleeping against the wall.  
  
~AHHhhhh, they are in the same room!!!!!~ Shippo thought,  
  
"InuYasha!!!!" Shippo squealed.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha's eyes both shot open, as InuYasha's hands automatically shot to the handle of his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Oh, it's just you...what's wrong?" Kagome asked sleepily. She slowly followed Shippo's gaze to see InuYasha...then she had remembered their.....heated moment last night. Kagome turned red as she slowly looked down to see herself only covered by a blanket.  
  
Kagome screamed in embarrassment,  
  
"InuYasha!!!!!! GET OUT, NOW!" Kagome yelled, feeling too exposed. Her face getting redder by the minuet.  
  
"HENTAI!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Miroku and Sango came running out of the hut, while Lady Kaede sighed,  
  
~I guess Kagome has arrived....~  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome, pointing dumbly at Kagome's indecent state.  
  
"You..you....actually did it?!" Miroku cried, "congratulations!" Miroku said happily, observing Kagome.  
  
Sango grinded her teeth and covered her hands over his perverted eyes.  
  
"Sango-sama, b- but....."  
  
"Keep your eyes away from her Houshi-sama or I'll hit you!!!" Sango said in annoyance.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were both extremely red.  
  
"InuYasha!!!! BAKA!!!! Get out!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What the hell did I do?!" InuYasha asked loudly, not getting that she was embarrassed of him seeing her in her indecent state.  
  
"GET OUT!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"No, why should I?! Why don't you?!" InuYasha said.  
  
"This is MY room remember?!" Kagome yelled, her face getting brighter, "OUT!"  
  
".......oh yah. Keh, shut your mouth wench. You could have just told me, I'm not a mile away!!"  
  
She held the blanket closer to herself.  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Now, Miroku, would you please carry him out before I sit him to death?" Kagome asked.  
  
InuYasha leaped up, his face red from it being slammed into the ground.  
  
"BAKA!!!" InuYasha yelled. Cracking his knuckles as he walked over to Kagome in annoyance.  
  
"Sit" Kagome muttered.  
  
BAM!  
  
InuYasha got back up after the spell had weared off, but she sat him again and again.  
  
Miroku went over to Kagome,  
  
"Um...remember that InuYasha....is still not fully healed"  
  
Kagome's face went blank, "Oh......yah"  
  
Sango came over and stood in front of her, while Kagome pulled the Yukata piece of her Haori up as she tied it.  
  
Miroku walked over to InuYasha,  
  
"Rule number one, always listen to the ladies" Miroku said.  
  
"FUCK OFF!" InuYasha yelled as he huffed out of the hut.  
  
"I didn't do anything" Miroku quickly said.  
  
Kagome sighed,  
  
"I think I should return to my world while I can. I haven't seen my family for so long....." Kagome muttered.  
  
*************************************************  
  
As InuYasha was walking to wherever, he bumped into Lady Metaka.  
  
"Oh, Ohio, half-breed" she muttered.  
  
InuYasha grinded his teeth and growled angrily. The memory of Kagome's gash on her back flashing through his mind.  
  
"What kind of training is that....torturing her?!" InuYasha hissed.  
  
"It was not torture, it was a type of training where every miko must go through. They must get used to the suffering that is to come for them"  
  
"No suffering is gunu come to Kagome, and I'll make sure of that"  
  
"YOU cannot do anything.....you cannot protect her against fate. Her fate is as a miko, and miko's are meant to sacrifice themselves, their happiness for the Shikon no Tama. It was meant to be......but you can protect her against.....yourself. Or maybe not.....maybe the Jewel itself is to tempting....." Lady Metaka hissed.  
  
Silence.  
  
A flashback of the history InuYasha had lived through flashed through his mind.  
  
"You're full of bull shit" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I would not be surprised to hear that you had betrayed another miko in order to take the shard and yet again get shot onto the Goshinboku tree as your beloved Kikyo had once done"  
  
InuYasha glared at her, anger fussing inside him. He couldn't control his anger......  
  
He raised his hands, as his claws swept across her face. Leaving a bloody mark. A scar. He hadn't been able to control himself, he had been to tempted. At least he hadn't killed her.  
  
She stared at him in shock and anger, slowly raising her finger's to her cheeks as she felt the wetness of blood. The gash burning against her skin.  
  
"How dare you....." she whispered, "is this how you treat all females when you lose your temper? You are the same as other demons...."  
  
InuYasha stared at the miko.....she had counter attacked on him.  
  
Every word this lady told him pierced at his heart. Making him feel more dark, vulnerable, and afraid for Kagome.  
  
"Who the hell are you....." InuYasha asked.  
  
"I am.....just a miko" she whispered as she walked away, leaving InuYasha standing there alone.  
  
InuYasha had and expression of strong hatred on his face, his hands gripped tightly into a fist.  
  
"Fucker... you're no damn Miko....." InuYasha hissed in anger.  
  
*************************************************  
  
They all sat under a cherry blossom tree.  
  
Kagome sighed,  
  
"Well, I better be heading back to my world now" Kagome said.  
  
"......." InuYasha was still a little pissed at Kagome, "yah, whatever"  
  
"Ok then...." Kagome said in a little depressed tone, "JA!"  
  
"Sayonara!!" Everyone, excluding InuYasha, said loudly, waving there hands to her.  
  
Kagome ran over and took a last glance over at InuYasha, hoping that he'd be looking back at her with his warm eyes. But he wasn't.  
  
Kagome sadly smiled, ~Always so stubborn~  
  
"Rule number two, never express to a female that you're actually pissed at them" Miroku said to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha turned and glared at Miroku in extreme annoyance.  
  
Miroku sweat dropped and backed away with a nervous grin.  
  
"Houshi-sama, let's go" Sango muttered, dragging Shippo and Kilala with her.  
  
InuYasha watched them leave and as soon as they were out of sight he walked over to the bone eater's well and looked down.  
  
He could still catch the scent of Kagome....  
  
InuYasha sighed and sat down on the grass, leaning against the wall of the well.  
  
"She's gone....." InuYasha muttered to himself, again he felt incomplete without her. He felt emptiness inside him...  
  
"Kagome.....come back soon..."  
  
*  
  
~~ Ahhhhh, Gomen "Yagirl123" I promise to add your ideas in the next chapter. Your idea will be in the next chapter as you can see from where I left it off....yup yup. PROMISE, next chapter you shall see it!!!! EH HEH, I'll for sure add that dog tag idea!!!! And to my readers and reviewers, PLEASE REVIEW!!! And sorry this chapter was so short compared to my other ones~~ 


	4. Crying in the Rain

~~ Only a few words to say, I want more reviews!!!!!! ^^" Ok, so was the last chapter fluffy enough for you fluff lovers? That was..almost as far as I go. It would be too soon for it to get...too fluffy b/w them. And to Sango13, I'll post a chapter to 'sealed fate' once I feel stable with this fic ^^ R&R Plz *_* ~~  
  
Warning: there's this death scene that may...be a but disturbing. But not to me ^^"Hehe....and you guys all hated Lady Metaka right?  
  
*  
  
"All the passions make us commit faults;  
  
Love makes us commit the most ridiculous ones."  
  
*  
  
============= Chapter Four =============  
  
~Wow....it's actually hard to believe that.....Me and InuYasha went that far....Wai !!!~ Kagome daydreamed as her teacher continued to blabber on and on about math.  
  
She could hear InuYasha's voice whispering her name as he had held her close to him. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Miss Higurashi"  
  
"Miss Higurashi....."  
  
Kagome snapped back into reality. The whole class had all turned and was staring at her....waiting for her....for what?  
  
"Will you now give the answer to the equation? What is 6(x-2) = 3x-8+3x ? What is x?" the teacher repeated.  
  
Kagome stared at her desk, deep in thought, not realizing that the teacher had asked one of the most simplest question.  
  
"Oro......um....I don't know" Kagome whispered.  
  
The teacher sighed as her friends looked worriedly at her.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, you must pay more attention. Even if you are away all the time because of your health, that is no excuse to slack off on your work"  
  
Kagome sighed,  
  
"Hai"  
  
*  
  
After class, her friends came running up to her.  
  
"We're going to the mall today, you wanna come along, Kagome-chan?" they asked.  
  
"Um......" Kagome looked back to where she would have been walking to get home, ~get a life Kagome...It's not like InuYasha's actually waiting for you or anything~  
  
"Sure" Kagome replied.  
  
"Yay, let's get going then!"  
  
As they were looking at the jewelry section, something caught her eyes...  
  
A necklace with a charm the shape of a dog tag.  
  
She looked at it closer and it had imprinted on it,  
  
"With all my love"  
  
Kagome squealed, and started hopping up and down the place.  
  
~InuYasha would love this!!!~  
  
She stopped and placed a finger on her lips, ~Or maybe not....it is a dog tag in the first place....But I can't wait to see his face when I give it to him!!!~  
  
Kagome asked the owner how much it was,  
  
He told her the price. It was expensive, but worth it.  
  
"Arigato!" Kagome said cheerfully as she ran back over to her friends.  
  
They looked down at the item Kagome had purchased. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"A doggy necklace looking thing?"  
  
"Uh- huh"  
  
"And who is it for?"  
  
"My...boyfriend"  
  
"That bad ass one that always hurts your feeling and the two timer?"  
  
"Yah..but he's not as bad as you say he is! He.....um, broke up with the other girl"  
  
All her friends sighed,  
  
"We still think Hojo is better and safer for you"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, ~But Hojo.....he's not strong like InuYasha, annoying or interesting. He's so....normal~  
  
"Ah hah.....yah....sure" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Let's go eat, I'm starved" said one of her friends. They all agreed and walked out of the shop.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed, resting her back against the wall of the Bone eater's well.  
  
She didn't want to go back to the Feudal era....  
  
She had to admit, her reason was a bit.....how would one put this. Strange.  
  
~If I stay here a little longer...then InuYasha would miss me more. You have to have you missing you once in a while~ Kagome thought, ~Awww, But I can't stand it!~  
  
She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and holding the charm necklace tightly in her hands, and the full shard in the other.  
  
~I wonder....if InuYasha would miss me...~  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"......." InuYasha looked still pissed in Kagome's point of view, "yah, whatever"  
  
"Ok then...." Kagome said in a little depressed tone, "JA!"  
  
"Sayonara!!" Everyone, excluding InuYasha, said loudly, waving there hands to her.  
  
Kagome ran over and took a last glance over at InuYasha, hoping that he'd be looking back at her with his warm eyes. But he wasn't.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"He better be missing me" Kagome muttered.  
  
Kagome gave out a loud sigh,  
  
"Love is so frustrating!!!!"  
  
She stood up, and rested her elbow on the edge of the well, looking down.  
  
She gave out another deep sigh,  
  
~I wonder.....if he really....does miss me...but if he does, wouldn't he come and get me? Nah, he wouldn't miss me 'that' much ~ she thought depressingly.  
  
*  
  
InuYasha rested chin on the edge of the Bone eater's well, looking down.  
  
~I friggin forgot to ask when she was gunu come back.....~  
  
InuYasha loudly sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Baka...."  
  
He looked down the pitless looking well,  
  
~I wonder.....what she's doing right now....~  
  
He felt a little bit of guilt in his heart, he hadn't meant to be so cold to Kagome. Always, it was always like this. Because of his stubbornness he never was able to forgive easily.  
  
And that way, he always hurted the few people he loved...  
  
"Keh...not like I care..." InuYasha muttered, not liking to show emotion or the soft spot in his heart.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something. His ears twitched picking up a familiar sound. The stretching of a bow....  
  
***Flashback***  
  
He heard the stretching of a bow, he turned slowly around to see arrows thump onto the bark of a tree right next to him.  
  
He saw Kikyo holding the bow and an arrow, aiming it straight for him. Her eyes glaring at him coldly.  
  
"Die InuYasha!"  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
InuYasha quickly leaped away as an arrow thudded onto the well, with a teared piece of material from his Haori pierced to the well.  
  
InuYasha shot his head towards the person.  
  
"Ki-Kiyo?!" InuYasha cried in shock. He looked at her, she no longer dressed as a miko but dressed in a black Haori.  
  
She looked at him, only hatred and jealousy found in her eyes.  
  
"So you are waiting for your lover girl are you not?" Kikyo hissed.  
  
InuYasha just stared at her.  
  
"What do you want from me....." InuYasha asked in a whisper.  
  
"I want....you....your life"  
  
InuYasha looked away,  
  
"Kikyo...It's over....I'm not giving it to you. All I want is for you to rest in peace, I.....can't give myself up to you"  
  
Kikyo sadly looked at him and walked up to him, and crouched down next to him.  
  
Their faces close to each other.  
  
She moved closer and tried to kiss him, but InuYasha pushed him away.  
  
"No...Kikyo, you had your fuckin chance. And you blew it....and I'm glad. If you hadn't blown it, I would never have with Kagome" InuYasha said coolly, looking away.  
  
"So.....you are glad...that through my suffering...you met her. So I am the sacrifice here...." She whispered sadly, standing back up.  
  
"Stop it with your fucking sadness! You have no sadness, you have no damn life to have sadness in you. The person I thought was the Kikyo from 50 years ago, but even that was wrong. I saw the real you, the real Kikyo from 50 years ago again when you had stolen Kagome's soul. I couldn't feel that warmth I had felt for you long ago, because I felt something truer, more warmer, more...better...so don't expect me to give you any of my damn sympathy!" InuYasha hissed.  
  
A bitter cold tear streaked down her cheeks,  
  
"You say I have no life....." She said coldly,  
  
"And before you said you accepted me no matter how I was....it is all your fault that I am like this!! Why must I be the one to suffer! Why ME?! Am I different from the rest?! Yes, I am a monster....but a monster with the soul of a human miko!" Kikyo said bitterly.  
  
InuYasha gritted his teeth, all because of Kikyo.....it had scarred so much of Kagome's heart.  
  
~Many times you have tried to kill Kagome.....~  
  
"FUCK OFF!" InuYasha yelled bitterly.  
  
Kikyo turned and shut her eyes tightly,  
  
"I understand....." she whispered, her frozen heart cracking from the blow of his words.  
  
InuYasha realized how cold he had been to Kikyo....  
  
He didn't much care of what he had just done....but the memory kept coming of the Kikyo he had once known. No...he had not known her well....  
  
He thought he had known her.....but he had not.  
  
He thought he had truly loved her......but had not.  
  
He did not love her.....but he cared for her.  
  
Memories of the past, was one thing he could not forget. Even though he wanted to. Every time he hurted Kikyo, he saw a flash back of the kind side of her.  
  
He wanted to forget....so badly. All he wanted was to be at peace with the thoughts of Kagome brightening up his darkened mind.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
He looked up to apologies to Kikyo.....but she had already gone.  
  
He felt a pang of slight guilt.  
  
"Gomen....." he whispered.  
  
But the other side of his mind....didn't care a shit for what he had just said to Kikyo. It had been the truth.  
  
InuYasha got up and walked out of the forest towards the field, the tall grass blowing in the wind.  
  
~Why did everything turn out so wrong...Is it that hard for me to just be happy with Kagome and have Kikyo gone in rest~  
  
*  
  
After she made sure InuYasha was out of the forest and she would not again accidentally chance upon him. He was gone...  
  
Kikyo stepped out of the forest, but as she was walking out, she chanced upon Lady Metaka.  
  
"Where are you going..." Kikyo asked coldly, feeling dark at heart.  
  
"I- I was.....just...." Lady Metaka looked away, when she had been teaching Kikyo when she was young, she had acted to sweet. But now...she was afraid of her.  
  
"How can Kagome learn to become me when you are doing nothing?!" Kikyo asked in a little louder tone.  
  
"She shall do it on her OWN. She shall do it out of sacrifice for the people she loves here! She thinks that she must become like you to become a miko...." Lady Metaka muttered, hiding something away from Kikyo, ~but Lady Kagome will never truly become like you in personality. Maybe in strength....but she is different. Very. Who she is...I cannot change. But she can....act like you, but can never become you~  
  
"You are useless...." Kikyo hissed.  
  
Lady Metaka looked down at the ground.  
  
"You have failed us....the most simplest of tasks. All we asked of you was to train her to e like me, nothing more. You are a disgrace"  
  
Silence.  
  
"It is better that you died than lived in disgrace" Kikyo said.  
  
Lady Metaka looked up, a frown placed on her face.  
  
"Lady Kikyo.....what has...happened to you. You are no longer the person I had loved as if my own.....now you are...a.....a mons---"  
  
Kikyo had enough of this, first InuYasha had called her a monster and now this old woman.  
  
She knew InuYasha was near, and she didn't want him to come rushing back smelling someone's blood.  
  
Kikyo got her hands over Lady Metaka's face.  
  
She tried to ask what Kikyo had just done, but her mouth wouldn't open.  
  
She tried to breath....but no air would come in. And unable to scream for help.  
  
Kikyo had sealed her....  
  
She clutched her neck, trying forcedly to breath, she could feel her mind getting numb, her lung feeling as if someone was squeezing it from the lack of air.  
  
She fell to her knees, her nails digging into the soil. Opening her mouth, trying to suck in air, but no air entering.  
  
She could feel her lungs wanting to rip.  
  
All she could do was make coughing sound. She coughed out so hard that blood started to dribbled down her chin and dripping to the ground.  
  
Kikyo watched coldly with a slight smile on her lips, gazing emotionlessly down at the dying woman.  
  
Lady Metaka looked down at her hands that were smeared in her own blood.  
  
"You are letting out too much blood" Kikyo whispered as she stretched out her hands and wrapped it around the miko's neck.  
  
"I shall end your pain quickly" Kikyo whispered, gripping her neck tightly until the pulse was no longer beating under her fingers.  
  
"There....it is done"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well at daybreak.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and closed her eyes. Breathing in the fresh scent of morning. She gave out a sigh, she was glad that she'd see InuYasha again. And of course her other friends.  
  
She walked out of the forest, putting the miko Haori into her yellow bag. Now wearing her normal casual clothing.  
  
Kagome sighed, wondering where InuYasha was.  
  
As she continued to walk on, she saw from far away a distant figure of InuYasha resting on a tree branch.  
  
Kagome smiled and ran over there quietly. InuYasha in some deep thought had not heard the rustling in the grass.  
  
Kagome looked up at InuYasha who was staring blankly at the slit of sun arising from the land as multiple colors bursting across the sky.  
  
She looked determinedly up at the branch InuYasha was resting on. She had never actually rested on a tree branch before....  
  
~It would be a nice experience~  
  
She started to climb as quietly as she could.  
  
While InuYasha continued to look out at the sky, his mind zoned out in deep thought.  
  
She clasped the branch InuYasha was resting on, quietly panting from the great effort it took. She had a flash back of memory remembering her brother, Souta, climbing easily up a tree.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped,  
  
~Am I that old and heavy now....?!!~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she tried to pull herself up.  
  
InuYasha finally snapped back into reality and slowly turned his gaze around, hearing A LOT of noise next to him.  
  
He turned to see something trying to get on his branch.  
  
"Eh?!!!!!" InuYasha cried in shock and not being prepared to face off the thing, and anyway, he had just come out of his thoughts. He lost balance as his arms flapped in the air as if he were trying to fly.  
  
InuYasha crashed into the ground.  
  
"You're a dog not a bird!!!" Kagome said in a teasing tone.  
  
InuYasha looked up after he came back to himself. A little tear droplet on the corner of his eyes from the pain it caused his wounds from crashing to the ground.  
  
"Ahhhh.....gomen" Kagome cried, seeing that InuYasha had not been fully healed. She held her hands together and looked down at him in worry. Suddenly she realized that she was not holding the tree branch which had held her up.  
  
"KYAAAAAAA!!!" Kagome cried, her arms flapping in the air InuYasha's had done. She came crashing down upon InuYasha.  
  
Her eyes still tightly closed, thinking she would have hit the ground. But she felt herself landing hard onto something cushiony.  
  
"Oro......"  
  
She looked under herself to see....InuYasha. She shot off him,  
  
"Gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!!" Kagome apologiesed, looking down at InuYasha who's eyes were spinning.  
  
After a few minuets InuYasha came back to reality and slowly sat up to see Kagome's face close up to him.  
  
He looked at her in slight dizziness.  
  
"GOMEN!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Keh.....it's alright" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief seeing that InuYasha didn't look too pissed.  
  
"Jeez Kagome, how much do you weigh, wench?" InuYasha asked, returning to his normal self.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled with a slight blush, "I'm not that heavy, it's cuz of gravity"  
  
"......." InuYasha had no idea what she had just meant. ~gravity?~  
  
InuYasha dragged himself to the tree and rested against it. Kagome sat close next to him.  
  
"InuYasha......" Kagome murmured.  
  
"Nani....?"  
  
Kagome reached her hands inside her bag as she shuffled through, and took something out.  
  
She handed it to him.  
  
"N-Nanda....?"  
  
"Open it" Kagome demanded.  
  
He slowly unwrapped the present. A necklace.  
  
"Is this another one of those necklace given by Kaede-baba to control me or somethin' ?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Nope" Kagome replied with a smile, "I just bought it for you"  
  
"Hey...." InuYasha muttered, "don't the dogs in your time have these kind of tags hanging on their necklace? "  
  
"Ah hah" Kagome nervously laughed with a sweat drop,  
  
"I bought it for you, now I can tell you apart from the other dogs!"  
  
InuYasha growled at Kagome and glared,  
  
"Keh...." InuYasha looked down at it, ~It was from Kagome, so he liked it. If It had not been from her.....~  
  
"Do you like it?" Kagome asked, ~Haha, InuYasha is now my dog~  
  
"Keh, I don't want it" InuYasha muttered, ~I never gave you anything, so why should you~  
  
Kagome pushed his hands away,  
  
"I don't want it! It's for you"  
  
They continued to push each other's hands back and forth until InuYasha finally took it, but dropped it into his pocket.  
  
"Dry" Kagome muttered with a glare.  
  
"NANI?!" InuYasha asked, ~I know I love her....it's just that....I'm not used to such kindness....so I'm not used to acting kind back, even though I want to~  
  
"Humph, I'm leaving" Kagome muttered as she stomped away,  
  
"Erg!" Kagome growled in anger, "Ungrateful, dumb ass, jack ass, dry, mean....." and on and on she went, stomping towards the hut, mumbling all the swear words she knew.  
  
"Jeez....." InuYasha muttered, "what did I do now....."  
  
"Rule number three.....right Sango?" Miroku asked her in a whisper.  
  
"I think you were on rule number two last time.....yah"  
  
"Ah, I was right then. Rule number three: Always talk in flattering words when in the presence of a lady" Miroku said.  
  
Sango sighed as they watched InuYasha from their hiding place,  
  
"InuYasha.....can he really get any more stupider than that?"  
  
"Nope" Miroku answered, "he is the stupidest of stupids"  
  
"For once you are right Houshi-sama" Sango replied.  
  
"A monk is always right"  
  
"Right....." Sango muttered, "I better get going. I do not believe Kagome would be in the mood to cook today"  
  
"I'll help out"  
  
Sango slightly blushed, "arigato"  
  
*  
  
InuYasha sat under the tree, still wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
He looked down at the charm to see words imprinted into it,  
  
"With all my heart"  
  
"Ooooops....." InuYasha muttered, ~So...she did want me to have it for a special reason~  
  
**************************************************  
  
They all stared at Kagome and InuYasha who were walking round an round the place.  
  
Shippo popped some breakfast into his mouth and observed the two.  
  
InuYasha went walking around after Kagome who walked away from him, circling the place the rest were eating breakfast at.  
  
"Kagome!!! What's with you!!!" InuYasha yelled in annoyance.  
  
"NOTHING!!!" Kagome yelled back, "I'M FINE!"  
  
"You don't LOOK it!!"  
  
"Well I AM, BAKA!!!"  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped, ~she doesn't sound fine.....sheesh, I feel so gay, walking around like this~  
  
"They've walked around in circles about nine times already..." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Actually, they've walked around like this for ten and a half times.....I counted" Shippo said, "Oh, now it's eleven times"  
  
Sango sweat dropped.  
  
"OK, I A-PO-LO-GIES!!!!! HAPPY?!" InuYasha asked loudly, still walking round after her.  
  
Kagome abruptively stopped as InuYasha smashed into her, tumbling to the ground.  
  
"That didn't sound like much of an apology...." Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
"Man, Kagome!!! It's just a necklace!!"  
  
"Even though it was little, it meant something" Kagome whispered.  
  
InuYasha's mind was at this moment beating him up for his stubbornness, ~just say SORRY with your heart!!! You know you're in the wrong!!~  
  
Kagome turned and glared at him, but saw her necklace glimmering around his neck.  
  
~He wore it....~  
  
Kagome grinded her teeth, ~BAKA! Making me go through all this because of his stubbornness! Erg....~  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha looked up, "Ka.....gome....."  
  
*Heart skips a beat*  
  
He gazed at her, ~She's.....acting abnormal.....but she....is so nice~  
  
"InuYasha......" Kagome said again, ~for all my trouble~  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
BAM!  
  
~That's the Kagome I know...~ InuYasha thought in annoyance.  
  
InuYasha got up and halted.  
  
Everyone looked at him....  
  
InuYasha frowned.....his ears twitching a little.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly, "what's wrong?"  
  
~That scent.....so familiar....~ InuYasha sighed, "it's her....."  
  
"It's who?" Miroku asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
~She's like a ghost that will forever haunt me.....until it can rest in peace. A ghost that darkens your mind at every turn......~  
  
InuYasha looked away at the ground, not wanting to accidentally see her,  
  
~Kikyo.....~ InuYasha thought, ~why do you have to torture me like this....can you not just give up on me and leave?!~  
  
Kagome swallowed hard, could he possibly have sensed....Kikyo?  
  
Her heart ripped just thinking about InuYasha still having something for Kikyo.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The sky was now dark, draped in gray. The scent of the sweet spring now gone, but filled with the scent of coming rain....  
  
Kagome looked down at the Haori of a priestess.  
  
She could hear rain slowly splashing to the ground, each moment, it getting harder and faster. The rain pouring on and on as if there was no end.  
  
She ran her fingers across the material...  
  
~Fate.....has brought me here.....and....fate wants me to become a miko....which I must become. I can't just carry this shard so carelessly...~  
  
Kagome touched the pocket in which that shard was in.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, ~this is my job....my fate~  
  
The way Lady Metaka had described her job as a miko......was it really like that?  
  
Sorrow swept over her.  
  
*  
  
InuYasha stared boringly out the window, the image of everything blurry from the rain pouring against the window pane.  
  
His heart stopped when he saw a figure.....dressed so familiar....  
  
"Kikyo....." InuYasha whispered as he sprung up and ran towards the door.  
  
~I have to get this guilt out of my system.....it's eating me inside out. Kikyo.....I realize is one scary woman....~  
  
He ran into the rain, his silver white hair became soaked within a second.  
  
He slowly walked over to her,  
  
She stood with her back towards him.  
  
~It's over Kikyo......~  
  
"Kikyo...." InuYasha whispered, not wanting to make her realize that too harshly, "I'm sorry......about what I said today....I didn't mean it to sound so......"  
  
"You met her today....." a voice asked, filled with heart ripping emotion.  
  
~Now she's gone insane~ InuYasha realized,  
  
"Kikyo! I do care for you...." InuYasha confessed, ~but caring is not loving...~  
  
"Why.....why InuYasha didn't you tell me.....?"  
  
"N- nani....." InuYasha asked in confusion.  
  
Kikyo slowly turned around to reveal herself not as Kikyo but......Kagome.  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened.  
  
He looked into her eyes that spilled all her sadness onto him.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes,  
  
"Why did you not tell me....? Is there something in your heart that still makes it a secret for you to....tell me that you met her?" Kagome asked in a whisper.  
  
InuYasha just stood there, saying nothing. He did not know what to say.  
  
"Why, InuYasha.....why do you have to keep these things from me. You make yourself unfaithful by doing so...if you had told me...."  
  
"Kagome.....I- "  
  
Kagome turned around, "go away...."  
  
~Should I stay...or should I go.....~ InuYasha wondered.  
  
Kagome glanced back at him, ~please stay and tell me that everything is fine....~  
  
InuYasha looked away, ~She doesn't need me here....I'll depress her more~  
  
Kagome watched as InuYasha slowly turned and walked away,  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome sadly whispered to herself.  
  
She stood there, crying in the rain.....  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Demons and miko were not meant to be together....." Lady Metaka said.  
  
"A Miko must sacrifice a lot and must live all their life in sorrow and pain..."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
She had come out into the rain to bath away her pain that lay in her heart, the fact that she was to be a miko....hurted a lot. And now this.....  
  
More tears rushed down her face, her cried of anguish muffled by the sound of pouring rain. Her tears burning against her cold skin.  
  
"I don't...want to go through pain and sorrow......I just want to be happy with InuYasha......" Kagome cried.  
  
~Isn't that what Kikyo wanted as well 50 years ago.....to become a normal human and not a miko?~  
  
Kagome watched with blurry eyes as InuYasha walked away, his figure fading away from her sight.  
  
"Why did you...leave.....when I needed your...comfort right now" Kagome sadly whispered.  
  
*  
  
~~Hope you liked the chapter ^^ Sorry "Yagirl-123" for not adding more of your fluff I ^^" I'll add the rest a little later!!~~  
  
The dog tag idea was thought of by "yagirl-123" so...give her all the credits on that part ^^ Thnx! 


	5. Wounded Heart, Part I

~~ Review people...I need more.....PLZ more !!!! T_T Neway, if you review more, I'll write faster !!! But not now, I have exams coming up ^^" Gomen. And to Sango13: I'll try ot update "sealed fate" once I get an IDEA for it. I dun know wut to write for the next chapter yet. Writers block. But it's coming. Just wait a while ^^" gomen.~~  
  
Note: This chapter is full of angst  
  
*  
  
"I will be near you when you cry  
  
If just to say I sympathize,  
  
And when it's more than you can take  
  
I'll watch the tears fall from your eyes  
  
But no matter what,  
  
I'll be there....  
  
Even when you don't need me,  
  
I'll be watching in the shadow,  
  
Protecting you with my everything....  
  
Because I love you"  
  
*  
  
============= Chapter Five =============  
  
Tears falling down like rain,  
  
Streaming down from my heart....  
  
Kagome sighed, still standing in the rain. She looked down at her reflection, she didn't see herself ....but a miko. A sad and depressed miko. The rain that poured to the ground pounded on her reflection.  
  
She looked back down at it, her image barley seeable from the heavy rain that pounded onto earth.  
  
"So alone....." she whispered. Looking down at her lonely reflection.  
  
InuYasha watched from behind a tree, watching her cry. He believed that maybe Kagome would not want to see him, and yet, he didn't want to leave her hurt like that.  
  
Seeing her hurt and crying felt as if it was he who had been the one hurt.  
  
He felt his claws digging into the bark of the tree.  
  
He couldn't bear watching her cry.  
  
~But she needs time...to heal. I'll probably just make everything much worse~  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, she could feel the coldness of the Shikon no Tama clutched tightly in her soaking hands.  
  
~I guess.....this is my fate? To always be hurt like this...But if it is my duty to protect the shard.....then I will. If....if what Lady Metaka had said was the way....then I guess....that will be how I'm supposed to be~  
  
Kagome frowned,  
  
~Where is she anyway.....?~  
  
InuYasha watched as Kagome headed another direction. Away from the hut.  
  
He followed her secretly to see her walking into the temple...  
  
~What the hell....~  
  
He didn't follow in, but frowned as he turned and walked back towards the hut. He was worried.....  
  
He was worried about Kagome's emotional state and also her safety.  
  
Since she had the full shard, once the demons finds out, which wont be long/ She's be in danger.  
  
*  
  
As Kagome entered the temple, the people within rose and stared at her. Whispering:  
  
"Is she not the knew priestess?"  
  
"But I heard she was unwilling"  
  
"I heard she was the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo"  
  
"Really? I heard she was a great miko until that demon fellow ruined it all for us"  
  
"Feh, he was sure a lot of trouble!"  
  
"Yes, he kept coming and coming and coming. Never stopped attacking until he actually fell in love with our priestess"  
  
"Yes, but then betrayed her"  
  
"What trouble he caused for us all"  
  
Kagome swallowed hard, ~InuYasha had caused....that much trouble?~  
  
"I....I have decided" Kagome said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you very sure, Lady Kagome?" a monk asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Since..we found Lady Metaka dead....you shall have to train yourself"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and shock, though she really didn't give a damn if that miko was dead or not. It was just surprising.  
  
"All you have to know is what Lady Metaka has told you.....to help others and protect this shard"  
  
"Hai" Kagome answered.  
  
They all bowed down to Kagome,  
  
"We all welcome you"  
  
Kagome sadly and distantly smiled, her mind was only imprinted with a faint image of....  
  
InuYasha  
  
Kagome placed her hand on her heart, she could feel it pounding painfully.  
  
He had seen Kikyo and had hid it from her....  
  
Guilt.....  
  
Why.....would he have felt guilt to tell her?  
  
Because he still loved Kikyo...  
  
"Let us get ready now" a monk announced.  
  
*  
  
InuYasha sat on the steps of the hut. The roof over him protecting him from the heavy rainfall.  
  
Listening to the rain pitter pattering.  
  
Watching the rain fall onto the ground, looking small crystals that fell from heaven.  
  
Feeling....nothing but pain.  
  
He stared out at the gray sky, waiting..... for Kagome to come back.  
  
He had asked Kaede of why Kagome had gone to the temple....  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Kaede-baba, why'd Kagome go to that temple?!" he asked.  
  
"Temple....?"  
  
"Keh, you deaf you old hag?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I see.....so she has chosen...."  
  
"Dammit! Chosen what?!" InuYasha asked a little louder in annoyance.  
  
"Patience my dear Hanyou" Kaede muttered in deep thought.  
  
"Don't dear me" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I see that Kagome has chosen....to become a miko"  
  
"N- Nani...."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
InuYasha looked down, he could feel pain throbbing in his chest.  
  
~Why does Kagome want to sacrifice her happy life for this crap. This isn't even her world.....sometimes she's too kind and loving for her own good~  
  
Why.....  
  
He sighed heavily and looked back up at the sky, no light shining through the thick gray sky.  
  
The wind blowing across the land, causing a sound that sounded like moaning.  
  
The weather made him feel sulkier than he already was.  
  
He held the charm necklace Kagome had given him and held it tight.  
  
He waited....  
  
And waited...  
  
But she didn't come back.  
  
He stood up, the cold rain suddenly splashing down heavily on to him. In his heart he could feel Kagome's tears.....he could scent the salty tears of hers.  
  
He broke into a run,  
  
~Kagome....why are you crying?~  
  
*  
  
She wiped away her tears of sorrow, that had secretly escaped from her eyes.  
  
"My Lady" a monk said, "you are now fully responsible of the Shard. We are glad to have you as our new priestess"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly and nodded her head,  
  
~A true miko must not talk too much~  
  
"We trust you...we believe that you shall not fail us" the highest ranking of the monk said.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
They placed the shard on a special place that had charms surrounding the place.  
  
Suddenly, a demon soaked in rain bursted into the temple.  
  
The guards that had been at the gates of the temple were scattered all over the place.  
  
The people within the temple took out spears and held it up at the demon.  
  
They all glared at him, glares mixed with extreme fright.  
  
The demons form shadowed by the darkness of the sky. It just stood there, seeming to be staring at Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome, it is your job in this time to slay this demon, every demon that tries to get their hands on the shard!!!"  
  
Kagome took out her bow and arrows, aiming it straight at the demon.  
  
The demon started to slowly walk closer to her,  
  
"SHOOT!"  
  
She just couldn't seem to shoot.....her heart....it wouldn't let her let go.  
  
"Don't you....know me...Kagome...?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Kagome looked at the figure, as he got closer, his features became more clear. It revealed a look of a hurt and sad Hanyou...  
  
"InuYasha" Kagome whispered, as a tear dropped from her eyes, the pain coming freshly back at her again. ~I can't share you with Kikyo...not when you said you loved only me.....why have I become so selfish~  
  
~Love....it is not selfish....~  
  
InuYasha raised his hand up to her face and wiped her tears gently away,  
  
"W- why are you crying...? Is it cuz of these bitches?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"L- Lady Kagome...." They muttered.  
  
~Love.....but this is only one love out of the many other loves that will be killed away if I don't protect this shard....One out of many...~ Kagome realized,  
  
~and...I am a miko.....he is a demon~  
  
"You know him?!" a monk asked.  
  
"H- hai..."  
  
"Do you know who he is?!!!! He is the one that killed Lady Kikyo!!!! Our dear MIKO!!!"  
  
"I..know.....but..."  
  
"He will try to take it again!"  
  
"And what the fuck are you trying to say?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
They all glared at him,  
  
"We are saying....that you should stay away from our lady....it seems that you deeply care for her.....yet it looks different from the way you cared for Lady Kikyo with. But if you care for her....leave her be" they said.  
  
InuYasha turned and looked at Kagome,  
  
"N-nani? I wouldn't hurt Kagome....or betray her...Hell, you guys made her cry!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Cry? Not us..."  
  
InuYasha turned to Kagome,  
  
"Why....were you crying...?" he asked.  
  
She looked sadly into his big gold, cat-like eyes. Then looked away.  
  
He read it in her eyes.....she had been crying.....because of him.  
  
He had hurt Kagome....  
  
Again.  
  
"InuYasha.....maybe....just for now, it would be better if....if we didn't see each other....." Kagome whispered, ~if you're not near....just for a while, maybe my heart will mend back to normal....How can I do my job if you're near~  
  
InuYasha looked away,  
  
"Because I'm a demon....you're just like Kikyo. She didn't want me to be a demon, but a human...." InuYasha whispered as he turned around in rejection.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, trying to run after him, but a monk held her arms.  
  
"A demon is not meant to live, but is born to live a life of eternal damnation, which is to be ended by the arrow of the miko"  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha walking away,  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome whispered.  
  
*  
  
InuYasha walked through the rain, his silver hair all soaked.  
  
He just stood there, looking out far away.  
  
~I don't belong here....~  
  
He walked through the rain, his figure disappearing into the darkness.  
  
He looked back,  
  
The temple but a blur in the heavy rain,  
  
He could feel his Haori sticking onto his body from the rain.  
  
He turned back one last time and left....  
  
His heart beating in pain and sorrow, that beated sharply in his heart.  
  
~If only I had the power to stop this pain that's growing in my heart....to stop the bleeding it my heart.....but I cant~  
  
*************************************************  
  
A shadow lurked through the forest.  
  
She looked around the forest,  
  
"Finally...." She whispered,  
  
"After 50 years.....the curse that has sealed me has broken....."  
  
"Finally....."  
  
She walked out of the dark forest, the place heavily raining. She looked around.....everywhere was so different. The world had changed a little since the time she had been sealed away.  
  
She had tried many times to steal the Shikon no Tama, but a miko by the name Lady Kikyo had sealed her with a damnable curse.  
  
The only advantage of the seal was that it had preserved her age and beauty.  
  
As she walked, the other shadows that lurked around formed into shadow demons as they followed her.  
  
She looked in the direction of where the temple would be. But it was a day or so away.  
  
~I need the shard....I could feel it a distant away. I need power and revenge~  
  
"I will smite Lady Kikyo with all my powers...if she is dead, then the miko who is in possession of the shard. The shard is mine!!"  
  
*  
  
InuYasha sat on a cliff, looking down at the temple a distant away,  
  
"Fine, be like that wench" InuYasha muttered, "I'll leave you and never come back...."  
  
Silence, with only the sound of the rain falling onto the earth.  
  
InuYasha sat there, rain pouring onto him, unable to look away from the place Kagome was.....  
  
He felt something in him pulling towards the place.  
  
"Keh, why would I want to be with that wench anyway" InuYasha asked himself, though it was obvious...  
  
Love.  
  
InuYasha growled in annoyance. Then sighed,  
  
"Why did she do this to me......If she said she loved me"  
  
~No....but Kagome....I know you too well....you're not Kikyo. You wouldn't give me up that easily.....just because of your duty......~  
  
InuYasha looked down at the soaked grass,  
  
~But how long will it be....'till you want me back....until you realize....that we need each other? Will it be someday soon...or some day in the future~  
  
InuYasha let out a heavy sigh,  
  
"Kagome.....fine....I'll leave....but, I wont be able to stay away for long. I guess....you don't need me for now. You're probably gunu be really busy with your miko work"  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes,  
  
Letting the cold rain fall down onto him,  
  
Trying to make it wash out the hot, burning pain that pounded through his heart.  
  
But it was permanent, a wound only Kagome could heel....  
  
*  
  
~~Ok, Happy reading ^^ Sorry it was short and angsty ^^" Hehe, gomen. Next chapter will maybe not have THAT much fluf, but more action....dunno. Haven't started yet. OK, plz reciew!!! ~~ 


	6. Shadow princess, Part II

**~~ Sorry I couldn't update soon. I'm still studying for my exams this Monday ^^" I'm also working a bit on my "sealed fate" for those who keep asking. Gomen ~~**  
  
*  
  
Love is a burning fire,  
  
Which water cannot distinguish.  
  
Love is the light,  
  
Which darkness cannot shadow.  
  
*  
  
============= Chapter Six =============  
  
The temple had sunlight cast across the lonely place. Shadows lurking around as the chanting of prayers echoed throughout the place.  
  
The sound of a broom sweeping the place echoed throughout the place.  
  
Kagome cleaned the temple, her mind dazed with the thoughts of InuYasha. She gave out a heavy sigh of boredom,  
  
~I don't understand how Kikyo did this kind of work~  
  
Kagome walked out of the temple and walked into the cool spring's day. The cherry blossoms blowing in the wind, brushing gently against her.  
  
She picked up a pot to fill it with water from the river not far away.  
  
As she walked down the forest lane, she caught a glimpse of something leaping from tree to tree.  
  
Kagome frowned and slowly placed the pot down and pulled an arrow and bow out. She aimed it at the figure, she could sense it was a demon.  
  
She stretched her bow, ready to shoot....  
  
~Stay calm...and concentrate~ Lady Metaka's words echoed in her mind.  
  
"Kagome....no" it whispered.  
  
She let go of the arrow.  
  
InuYasha jumped away, but the point of the arrow ripped through his Haori, gashing a little slit on his skin.  
  
"Damn you Kagome..." InuYasha whispered, still hiding in the trees he looked down at Kagome...  
  
He saw the same serious expression Kikyo had always.  
  
InuYasha leaped unnoticedly away,  
  
~I wont believe it.....Kagome is still my Kagome....she will not change into Kikyo~  
  
*************************************************  
  
It was now the early afternoon, Kagoem had returned to cleaning the temple.  
  
"LADY KAGOME!" a guard cried, running into the temple,  
  
"A Youkai is headed near!!"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her daze and raced to her bow and arrows and dashed out.  
  
This was the fifth youkai that day to try and snatch the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome shot an arrow at the flying dragon, but it swished away from the arrow, but its body hit a side of the roof as blood splashed out of it, but continued to fly in the air . Kagome ran towards it again and aimed....and shot, hitting it on its tail. It gave a horrible scream. Kagome held her ears from the pain of hearing its high pitched cry.  
  
It continued to scream.  
  
Everyone had there ears covered and eyes tightly shut.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see it flying towards her. She gasped and ran out of the way, but got away a little too late as it's tail whipped her to the ground.  
  
Kagome landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
A guard ran to the rescue , and pulled Kagome out of the dragon's reach and went to slay the demon, but the dragon slashed its fangs across his arms.  
  
Kagome ran back up to the demon, but it started to screech again. Kagome tightly shut her eyes and ears, trying to stop the sound from ripping her mind apart.  
  
It kept on going, but the sound was getting further away.  
  
After a few minuets, the scream stopped.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, feeling guilty for not doing anything. But was surprised at what she saw. The dragon lay dead a little distance away, all ripped apart with what seemed....by a claw of another Youkai.  
  
Kagome frowned,  
  
"InuYasha......"  
  
*  
  
In the shadow, someone was speeding away from the place.  
  
InuYasha ran, the branches of the tree cutting across his face. His hands smeared in dragon blood.  
  
"Keh, wench, what would you do without me" InuYasha muttered as he continued to run as far away as he could from Kagome. He knew...however painful it was...that Kagome didn't want to see him.  
  
~You could have killed it by yourself....right? You didn't need me~  
  
InuYasha growled in frustration. Then he halted in his tracks.....  
  
He couldn't run away from Kagome. His heart kept painfully pulling him towards her. He couldn't bear to be away from her. He wanted to be near her.  
  
"Stupid wench....messing with my mind" he muttered as he slowly turned back and walked back to Kagome. His mind deciding whether he should just leave Kagome, or go watch over her in secret.  
  
"She most likely needs me" InuYasha muttered, doubt filling his heart, ~or maybe not~  
  
He walked towards the temple to see her tending one of the soldiers. She reminded him so much of Kikyo....her clothing....everything looked like Kikyo from the distance he was. It was scary.  
  
Kagome wrapped a bandage around the arm of a soldier that had been wounded by the dragon's fangs that had bitten into his arms.  
  
~Stupid InuYasha~ Kagome thought, ~thinks that I'm that weak?!!! Thinks that I cant do anything on my own. Humph, I don't need him!~  
  
She saw something lurking in the shadow, she looked up to catch a glimpse of a red Haori.  
  
"You BAKA! Go away!" Kagome hissed, pain ripping through her heart. She knew who it was.  
  
*Echo: "You're such a weak human girl!! So stay back and let me fight, wench!"  
  
"I'm not weak" Kagome muttered to herself  
  
InuYasha stepped out,  
  
"Keh, no way, remember I baby sit you" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I don't need you! I can do everything on my own now. I used to be a weak human girl, but now I'm not!" Kagome said.  
  
"I just wanted to be near you, that's all" InuYasha yelled back, "if that's too damn much to ask of a miko then fine! I'll leave if that's what you want"  
  
Kagome's eyes quickly went teary, she stretched out her hands towards InuYasha,  
  
"Inu...InuYasha...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...." she cried softly.  
  
"A demon has no fuckin' feelings, right? I'm just another youkai that wants to steal the shard, and another youkai for you to slay" InuYasha snapped at her.  
  
"No, InuYasha! I love you!" Kagome cried.  
  
"That's probably what Kikyo would have once said...but she would have slayed me if she had to for the shards" InuYasha bitterly muttered, "maybe it'd be best if I just left"  
  
~For a while~  
  
"InuYasha! I'm not KIKYO!!! I'm Ka-go-me !!!" she cried.  
  
"Keh...." InuYasha silently turned around, "but you're trying to be her, and you're turning into her...."  
  
"N- nani??" Kagome gasped, "I...I'm myself"  
  
"No, you're turning just like Kikyo. Not accepting me as a demon, no longer having any time for me since you are a miko and not needing me any more"  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered in pain.  
  
"Maybe....we just weren't meant to be" InuYasha whispered, ~What if we..weren't meant to be together....does that mean....I'd have to give you up?!~  
  
"You're a damn miko now, just like Kikyo" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"I do except you as you are! It's just that....it's my fate to become a miko, but that doesn't mean it changes me!"  
  
"No...Kagome, it changes everything. If it is fate for you to become a miko...to become Kikyo. It is fate that we weren't meant to be together" InuYasha whispered as he slowly walked into the shadow of the forests.  
  
~Then change the fate....what will I do if I can't be without you...~ Kagome thought, but he was gone before she could tell her.  
  
"Fine....this is what you want isn't it? You want to get rid of me, cuz I'm a demon. I'll save you the job of slaying me, I'll just leave and stay away...." InuYasha muttered as he ran away.  
  
Lady Metaka's words echoed in his darkened mind.  
  
Fate is to repeat...  
  
He will betray Kagome, and Kagome will betray him.  
  
Their love....  
  
Is shallow as it was with his and Kikyo's love.  
  
That's what :Lady Metaka had implied....  
  
InuYasha could feel his heart throbbing with pain and unshed tears.  
  
A bitter cold tear dribbled down his cheeks, he wiped it away.  
  
~Why can I never have what I want...All I wanted...for sure this time.....was to be with Kagome...Kagome, not Kikyo~  
  
*  
  
"Ah, I see the temple now" she muttered as she flew closer to the place, shadows trailing behind her.  
  
The guards all stood up and covered the gate towards the temple, all glaring at the youkai.  
  
"Who are you?!" a guard asked.  
  
"I am the sealed shadow princess Tohru, ruler of the shadow land, youkai of darkness and I have come to take my revenge on Lady Kikyo" she whispered, her cold voice echoing throughout the place.  
  
"Lady Kikyo is dead" they said, pointing their spears at her.  
  
"Then I will simply kill all that hinders me from the shard"  
  
"Why does a princess need the shard, are you not already strong enough?! We have heard of you, but had thought it a mere myth!"  
  
"No one can be too powerful, and I need it to bring back my fortress. Without it, I am a wanderer" she replied.  
  
The guards bunched up closer together,  
  
"We shan't let you pass anyhow!"  
  
"That is too bad, I was hoping not to waste my time, but I guess I will have to" she whispered.  
  
They all gasped seeing the shadow behind the floating princess was moving towards them, and their own shadows were crawling up their body. They all cried in shock.  
  
"The shadows are now your enemy....they will eat up all the light inside your body. Thus you shall become fully dark...and then I will control you all" she whispered watching the humans dropping onto their knees, clutching themselves of the pain of loosing all the goodness in them.  
  
"The pain will soon be over, and you shall feel nothing. It will be as if I am controlling dead corpse"  
  
They all one by one dropped to the ground.  
  
Tohru rolled her eyes in annoyance,  
  
~ I should have known, human's are too weak to live with only darkness. Only other demons are strong enough....~  
  
The shadow came out of the dead humans, the shadows even bigger from consuming all the darkness and light in them and their own shadows leaving them shadowless...  
  
She glided slowly towards the temple. But as soon as she got really close to the entrance, she backed away with a gasp.  
  
There was strong barrier that was repelling her away. She knew that she could easily get through it.....but she was just too lazy.  
  
"Priestess, come out of the temple" Tohru whispered, her soft and cold whisper spreading everywhere in a breezy echo.  
  
Kagome had 'accidentally' fallen asleep from boredom, into a dark dream of InuYasha.  
  
The cold whispering voice snapped her awake, she grabbed at the bow next to her and walked slowly out of the temple walls.  
  
She looked at the floating woman, cloaked in a black Kimono, with long black silky hair falling down her shoulders. Her face pale, her lips red, and her eyes cold grey.  
  
All in all, the youkai looked damn freaky.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kagome asked, looking around to see all the guards. ~This is all my fault, I should have stayed awake to help them out~  
  
"Is it hard to guess? The Shikon no Tama and to kill you Lady Kikyo" Tohru whispered.  
  
"I'm not Kikyo!!!! And you cant have the shard!" Kagome hissed at her, slowly reaching out for an arrow.  
  
Tohru smiled, letting Kagome shoot at her. But the arrows went through her, as if she were a ghost.  
  
"N- nani?!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"I am Shadow princess Tohru, ruler of the shadow land. Princess of the shadow and darkness"  
  
Kagome felt her heart freeze,  
  
~A miko...against a strong princess....a shadow. How can you defeat a shadow?!!~  
  
Kagome stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
Tohru flew closer down to Kagome, the shadow trailing behind her.  
  
The demon stretched out her hands as the dark shadow shot towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome could feel her heart beating fast, she didn't know what to do. The shadows were coming closer to her.  
  
~They're only shadows...what harm can they do~ Kagome thought, but still felt cold sweat running down her face.  
  
Kagome got the bow of her arrow as it started to glow with a strange powerful light, she hit the shadows as they backed away from her.  
  
~Ok.....I found one of my unknown power~  
  
Suddenly, Kagome saw herself becoming surrounded by the shadows, coming closer and closer.  
  
She continued to hit them away but there was just to many.  
  
She saw one sweep into her, she felt pain shoot through her. She felt as if it was eating something up inside of her, her heart and mind feeling more heavy.  
  
Tohru frowned,  
  
~Her body is too pure for my shadows to do its job of stealing her purity....it shall be harder than I thought~  
  
The shadows shot out of Kagome, unable to steal such a pure light.  
  
Kagome dropped to the ground, her face pale, just staring at the ground. She clutched her heart, she could feel it trembling. For a few seconds she felt so dark, as if she were loosing her mind into the darkness.  
  
"Then I shall just defeat you with my own bare hands" Tohru whispered as she touched a dark jewel hanging from her neck.  
  
Kagome noticed that the shadow princess always did that before she attacked....as if that was what gave her, her power.  
  
Suddenly, arm like shadowy dark light came out of the jewel, shooting towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome rolled quickly away as they disappeared into the grass..It suddenly turned dead.  
  
Kagome looked up at the princess in shocked curiosity.  
  
She gave a cold chuckle,  
  
"My powers can suck up all the light, leaving it with only darkness. And no life can survive without light. It is essential to life. That is...not the lives of things that were meant to live in darkness" Tohru muttered, "and your stupid miko powers cannot stop me now"  
  
The streak of dark light shot at Kagome many times, missing only by a bit.  
  
*  
  
"Stupid Baka" InuYasha muttered, running back towards Kagome  
  
~I feel so damn stupid, running back and forth after her. Stupid wench, I can feel she's in trouble. Oh, and I guess now she needs me, what am I, her body guard? Am I really just her damn babysitter?!!~  
  
InuYasha continued to curse Kagome as he ran towards her. The bitter wound she had caused him still remained in his heart, he didn't "want" to forgive Kagome and make her suffer as well for what she had done to her, but since when had anything gone "his" way.  
  
InuYasha reached the site to look on in shock.  
  
He knew who that Youkai was. He had once fought with her to get the Shikon no Tama, we he never was able to get. She had been....so strong. He wasn't even able to lay a claw on her.  
  
Darkness cannot destroy darkness.  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha and felt relieve wash over her,  
  
"InuYasha!" she cried.  
  
"Since you said you're a miko, and that you don't need me, you can deal this on your own, right? You wouldn't want another demon to interfere would you? I'll just sit and watch" InuYasha muttered sarcastically in a bitter tone.  
  
He felt strong pain and bitterness in his heart.....but he couldn't even feel the slightest indication of hatred.  
  
He looked up at Kagome to see tears in her eyes as she hit away the shadows shooting at her. She could feel her strength slowly giving up on her.  
  
"Oh, now I have to be the damn hero again" InuYasha muttered, unable to take anymore of this.  
  
He ran up to the demon of darkness and ran his claws at her, but the gash immediately closed up.  
  
"Dammit" InuYasha muttered.  
  
Tohru gazed down at him, ~He would do very well as a helper for me....and I remember that he was in love with Lady Kikyo. He may be able to lead me to her, I know Kikyo is still alive, I can sense it now~  
  
InuYasha leaped back in front of Kagome protectively,  
  
"I want you" Tohru whispered.  
  
Kagome's face went dark,  
  
"N- nani?!"  
  
"I would like you to work for me...and I shall leave your dearest alone"  
  
"Shut up you wench! I'm not helping no....whatever you are. I work for NO ONE" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Then I guess....I must do it by force" Tohru whispered. She touched the jewel again as shadows shot out and shot into InuYasha.  
  
He froze, he could feel his body going cold. His mind disappearing into the darkness and felt the beating of his heart beating abnormally. But....he had felt it before...when he had turned into a full youkai....  
  
"I will take all the goodness out of him and leave him as a strong, and dark youkai" Tohru whispered, "do not fight against it InuYasha, is not this what you've always longed for?"  
  
"Stop it!!" Kagome cried, she got an arrow and shot it with her bow. As the arrow sped, a glowing light formed around it. The light of purity. It hit the heart of Tohru, but did nothing wrong, but the purity light shining at her dark jewel made Tohru have an expression of pain.  
  
She quickly drew back away from InuYasha, leaving him to drop to the ground. The shadow slowly coming out of him.  
  
~My jewel...it was effected by the purity light...~ Tohru thought.  
  
But light can fight against Darkness  
  
"Your purity arrows are not pure enough to destroy me" Tohru hissed.  
  
Kagome ran over to InuYasha who lay shaking on the floor, trying to regain himself.  
  
He looked up at her, but saw Kikyo.  
  
He pushed Kagome away,  
  
"You...you're turning into....Kikyo" InuYasha bitterly whispered.  
  
"InuYasha! Shush...stop saying that!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I see the darkness has gotten into him a bit. The dark side of his mind..." Tohru muttered.  
  
"Make him back to himself!" Kagome cried.  
  
"That is only possible if you destroy me..." she laughed.  
  
"All you do is need me when you need the help, and when you don't, you kick me away" InuYasha hissed,  
  
"You useless human wench...." InuYasha muttered, his eyes flashing red then back to normal. He was on the brink of changing into a full demon. He didn't even know what he was saying to Kagome....it was just words coming out of the dark part of him....that were not true. Words formed from jealousy that Kagome would not need him because of her own power, pain because he couldn't be with her. Rejection, because she wouldn't accept him.  
  
"No! InuYasha! Don't say that! I didn't need you right now, stop blaming me, you always do! I didn't need you right now, I was doing fine!" Kagome cried in bitter anger. He had said it again....a weak human girl. She felt like nothing when comparing herself to Kikyo.  
  
"fine, you don't need me, I don't give two shits" InuYasha muttered as he unsteadily stood up.  
  
"Be that way" InuYasha said as he walked away, his heart broken...  
  
Into millions of fragments...  
  
~Kagome doesn't need me~  
  
Tohru smiled evilly,  
  
~I can see that you are in love yet again with another miko. If you are not willing to give yourself to me....then I will threaten you to~  
  
She swiftly glided into the temple with the shard glittering in her hands and came back out....no one had noticed what she had so easily stolen.  
  
~You're certainly not very much like Kikyo....she would have been paranoid over the Shard, not over the one....she loved~ Tohru observed.  
  
Kagome watched, pain and anger burning inside of her.  
  
"You BAKA! I'm not WEAK!" Kagome yelled loudly at him, suddenly she felt the shadowed wrapping tightly around her.  
  
InuYasha slowly began to turn around,  
  
"When...did I say you were weak- Kagome!!!!" InuYasha yelled, seeing Kagome all trapped by Tohru who smiled at InuYasha.  
  
"LET HER GO BITCH!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"I shall take her to my fortress....come and save her...if you are willing to give up something for her stead"  
  
"WHAT?!" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Give me...you"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Tohru slowly started to glide away into the forest as InuYasha ran after.  
  
"At night, when the moon comes up, follow it and you shall find my fortress" Tohru whispered as it echoed throughout the forest.  
  
"Right now is still early in the day! You think I'll wait that long for me to get Kagome back?! Just give my girl BACK!" InuYasha yelled, leaping into the air for Kagome.  
  
But Tohru faded away into the darkness of the forest, with Kagome.  
  
"I need time...to re-create my fortress again...and I have the shard now" Tohru's voice echoed from somewhere.  
  
InuYasha's face went pale.  
  
"And the whole world will be draped in darkness...Hahahaha"  
  
"NO! KAGOME! Where are you?!!" InuYasha cried.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kagome...." InuYasha whispered again.  
  
He slashed his claws across the bark of a tree,  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
*  
  
~InuYasha will come to me...he will...hahaha....he does not know what he will be facing if he fights against me. Fool...~  
  
She looked down at Kagome, she had draped her mind in darkness. She was sleeping in the darkness, unable to escape.  
  
"If InuYasha comes....I will take him as my slave....and I will kill you after. No one will be able to save you then" Tohru laughed in a whispery way.  
  
*  
  
~~ OK, GOMEN. I bet this chapter sucked. But hey, wut can you expect from a person who is stressing with exams. I jus wrote it for my readers sake....SORRY, I didn't even have time to proofread -_-" GOMEN. I promise, next chapter will be BETTER...since I'll write it after exams n wen im free~~ 


End file.
